


QUARTET NIGHT One-shot (character x female reader) // 2017

by SnowCherry18



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: One-Shot personaje x lector de diversas temáticas y géneros. (sin continuaciones)Entre ellos se encuentran especiales de cumpleaños y algunas festividades.Quartet Night y Profesores de Shining Agency
Relationships: Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Reader, Hyuuga Ryuuya/Reader, Kotobuki Reiji/Reader, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader, Mikaze Ai/Reader, Tsukimiya Ringo/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Kotobuki Reiji: Crimen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Universo Alterno basado en el drama Every Buddy de Shining Theater. Leves insinuaciones sexuales.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> *Courage = coraje (apodo utilizado en el drama para Nanami Haruka)  
> *Justice = Justicia (apodo utilizado en el drama para Kurusu Syo)
> 
> Canción: Every Buddy!

Kotobuki Reiji y su compañero Kurusu Syo trabajaban en la agencia de detectives. La ciudad estaba más tranquila los últimos días, por lo que tenían poco trabajo pero, esos días de paz y tranquilidad no durarían mucho más.

En ese instante, ingreso la encargada de los informes de los casos a resolver; es una joven chica de cabello anaranjado y mirada amable, en esta ocasión llevaba entre sus manos un folio color azul. Se acercó a los detectives Kotobuki y Kurusu con una mirada un poco más seria.

\- Kotobuki-san, Kurusu-kun – les llamó para tener su atención – el alcalde ha solicitado que la agencia de detectives trabaje en un caso muy delicado, aún no se ha dado la información pública pero en los medios de comunicación ya han comenzado los rumores, por lo que decidió dejar el caso en nuestras manos. – explicó

\- Nanami-san ¿de qué trata el caso como para que el alcalde decidiese solicitar nuestra ayuda? – preguntó el joven rubio

\- Ha aparecido un ladrón muy peculiar en la ciudad, una de las víctimas del robo fue el mismo alcalde. En un principio decidió no involucrar a la agencia de detectives por lo que le encargó a sus guardaespaldas atrapar a este ladrón; al no tener éxito decidió recurrir a la policía local pero, luego de que ellos tomaran el caso e investigaran, no lograron llegar a nada, el ladrón los descubrió y ellos le perdieron la pista. Además, los rumores comenzaron a circular entre los habitantes, los medios de comunicación comenzaron a hablar al respecto y los robos comenzaron a aumentar, por ese motivo finalmente aceptó que la agencia de detectives se involucrara en el caso. –

\- Un poco tarde pero tomó una buena decisión – dijo el castaño tranquilo – supongo que quieres que nosotros dos nos encarguemos directamente del caso ¿verdad Courage-chan? –

La chica frunció levemente el ceño al oír como le llamaba y suspiró – así es, el jefe solicito expresamente que ustedes fueran quienes se encargaran de este caso. En este folio se encuentra la información recopilada del ladrón, es todo lo que se ha logrado obtener y no sabemos hasta que punto es verosímil - dijo entregándole el folio azul al castaño.

\- Veamos, veamos~ qué dice esta información – dijo Reiji abriendo el folio y comenzó a leer cada punto con calma – interesante – dijo para si mismo.

\- ¿qué es interesante Reiji-san? – preguntó el rubio quien no podía leer el caso porque el castaño evitaba mostrárselo.

\- Justice-kun, lo interesante en este caso es que nuestro ladrón es una chica, que no pasa de los 20 años según la descripción – sonrió mirándole.

\- ¡¿una chica?! – preguntó sorprendido

\- Así es, es poco usual que nuestro criminal sea una chica tan joven, así que será muy interesante ver sus tácticas y modo de accionar - sonrió levemente

\- ¿entonces, esta vez sí trabajaremos como un equipo? - preguntó levemente emocionado de resolver un caso junto a su compañero

\- no del todo Justice-kun, tengo una increíble idea - sonrió misteriosamente - quiero ver hasta donde han llegado tus habilidades de detective, por ese motivo investigaremos los primeros días por separado, de esta forma ampliaremos el terreno a investigar, quien obtenga más información del caso ganará y deberá comprarle el desayuno al perdedor por una semana -

\- tú solo quieres que te compren el desayuno -

\- ¿es que no te crees capaz de ganar? - sonrió levemente

\- no he dicho eso, ya verá Kotobuki-senpai, lograré obtener información crucial del caso y usted deberá comprar mi desayuno por una semana - dijo levantándose y tomó algunas hojas del folio retirándose.

\- deberías comenzar a trabajar con él desde el principio - le reprochó la pelinaranja mirándole

\- lo sé, lo sé. Pero solo en este caso, quiero obtener algunas respuestas por mi cuenta - sonrió levemente levantándose - no te preocupes Courage-chan, resolveremos este caso cuando menos lo esperes - palmeó su hombro levemente y también se retiró.

El castaño comenzó a deambular por las calles de la ciudad mirando todo a su alrededor, tenía en su memoria, toda la información que había leído sobre el ladrón, realmente parecía una especie de Robín Hood moderno, ya que por lo que decían sus expedientes solo había robado a personas con grandes fortunas y días después, algunas organizaciones voluntarias habían recibido grandes donativos. Aunque de todas formas existía la posibilidad de que aquello solo fueran meras coincidencias, era un detalle para tener en cuenta por el momento.

Mientras caminaba, escuchaba los rumores de las personas sobre este nuevo delincuente, tal como se podría esperar, las opiniones estaban divididas entre apoyarle o no, e incluso existían algunas opiniones solamente relacionadas en conocer a la aquella ladrona, la cual, según los rumores era bastante guapa. Reiji finalmente decidió acercarse a un café, sentándose en una de las mesas del exterior. Al poco tiempo se le acercó una chica de cabello (C/C) a tomar su pedido y el castaño alzó su mirada, examinándola con detenimiento.

\- un café tradicional por favor - sonrió amablemente cuando la chica cruzó mirada con él

\- entendido, lo traeré en seguida - sonrió la chica e hizo una reverencia retirándose.

Luego de aquella “conversación” no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra ni cuando la chica había llevado su pedido, de todas formas, el detective la había observado con detenimiento, tenía una pequeña corazonada y aquellas vendas que observó en los dedos de la chica hicieron que aquella corazonada se intensificara. Los días siguientes el castaño comenzó a frecuentar el café y poco a poco, comenzó a interactuar más con la chica, descubrió que vivía al sur de la ciudad y que su nombre era _Alice_ , un nombre bastante peculiar para el lugar donde vivían. Ya al tercer día y con sus posibles dotes de conquistador, Reiji había logrado obtener una cita con Alice, por lo que aquella noche se arregló para ir por ella.

\- lindo auto - halagó con una sonrisa inocente la joven (C/C) al ver el escarabajo verde del chico.

\- los clásicos son los mejores - dijo con calma el castaño y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto abriéndola - señorita -

\- muchas gracias - dijo y al vehículo.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante bastante llamativo y luego a un lugar para ir a bailar, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. El castaño intuía que, aquella joven mesera del café con la que en estos momentos bailaba, era la famosa ladrona de la ciudad. No le había mencionado nada a su compañero, porque después de todo mañana terminaba el plazo para investigar individualmente. Por ese motivo continuo con su plan y ahora, luego de bailar con la chica, se sentaron en la barra a compartir unos tragos, la idea era obtener información de aquella forma pero, lo que el detective Kotobuki no sabía era que, no era el único que trataba de obtener información.

Pasaban las copas y ambos se encontraban más desinhibidos, el alcohol provocaba que actuaran de manera menos cautelosa y más guiada por los instintos, esto provocó que la proximidad entre ellos se rompiera y el deseo con los instintos primitivos afloraran. Se besaron, de una manera lujuriosa y apasionada, provocando que su calor corporal aumentara. Salieron del lugar dirigiéndose al auto que estaba estacionado en una esquina, con dificultad el castaño condujo hacia su departamento. Subieron por el ascensor entre besos y caricias, ambos tenían sus objetivos claros pero en aquellos momentos, sus cuerpos actuaban con mayor velocidad que sus mentes.

Fue una noche apasionada, donde sus cuerpos cedieron ante la tentación y se unieron guiados por la lujuria, disfrutando del otro, e incluso dejando salir algunas verdades de las que más tarde deberían hacerse cargo. A la mañana siguiente, el castaño comenzó a despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la resaca le dificultaría trabajar aquel día. Como si de una película se tratara, recordó todo lo sucedido aquella noche, los besos y caricias que había compartido con la (C/C) y, los secretos que ella le había revelado.

_\- Mi nombre es (T/N) - …………. - Soy aquella ladrona que los grandes mandos buscan -_

Recordar aquellas oraciones provocaron que despertara completamente y se incorporara en la cama, pero cuando quiso levantarse, un leve tirón en su mano se lo había impedido, buscó el origen de aquello encontrándose esposado en la cama, lo habían atrapado completamente.

\- Buenos días Detective-kun, veo que eres de sueño profundo - dijo de pronto la chica entrando a su habitación, solo llevaba la camisa que el castaño estaba utilizando anoche mientras sonreía traviesamente.

\- y veo que tú eres bastante madrugadora, (T/N) - sonrió levemente acomodándose en la cama

\- ara, veo que tus recuerdos están intactos, ya creía yo que podría escapar sin problemas - rió levemente mientras se sentaba en la cama aproximándose a él.

\- tengo bastante tolerancia al alcohol -

\- eso no es lo que vi anoche -

\- puedo decir lo mismo de ti - con su mano libre la tomó del mentón y le sonrió de manera provocativa.

\- hmm, así que realmente no eres tan inocente como creí - rio la joven - eres muy interesante -

\- gracias - dijo aceptando el cumplido - y bien señorita ladrona, que es lo que planea hacer con este apuesto detective -

\- pues dejarlo aquí en su departamento mientras escapo sin problemas, no soy asesina así que no te preocupes. - sonrió de lado - de todas formas, sé que no podrás atraparme nuevamente, aunque me gustaba aquel trabajo en el café - suspiró

\- ¿huiras de la ciudad? -

\- no, me agrada esta ciudad, solo que deberás encontrarme nuevamente - dijo traviesa - puedo cambiar de apariencia cuantas veces quiera, y engañar a cuantas personas quiera, pero siempre estaré complacida de jugar nuevamente contigo…Reiji - le dio un pequeño beso y se levantó - porque de todas formas, sé que no me entregaras si me llegas a atrapar - rio comenzando a vestirse frente a la atenta mirada del castaño

\- ¿y que te hace creer que no lo haré? -

\- pues, el simple hecho de que si me entregas, no podremos volver a disfrutar noches como las de ayer - le sonrió - como podrás notar, te he robado completamente así que me perteneces detective-kun - terminó de acomodarse el vestido y se arregló el cabello - así que espero volver a encontrarnos, esfuérzate en encontrarme - le ronroneo levemente al oído y tomó las llaves de la mesita de noche.

\- esas son las llaves de mi auto y mi departamento -

\- lo se~, ahora son mis llaves - sonrió - espero que te puedas liberar pronto, te hice un delicioso desayuno así que si no te apresuras se enfriará, espero volver a verte pronto…Detective-kun - dijo y sin más se retiró del departamento.

\- al final no supe si lo que robaba lo convertía en donaciones - suspiró y miró su muñeca que estaba esposada a la cama - es muy astuta - sonrió levemente y buscó como pudo, entre la cama las llaves para poder liberarse. - creo que por esta ocasión, aceptare mi derrota y le comprare el desayuno a Justice-kun, aunque Courage-chan se molestará porque el caso quedará sin resolver - suspiro mientras encontraba las llaves y se liberaba - de todas formas yo también espero volverá verte, (T/N)-chan, aunque en estos momentos aquello sea un crimen- dijo mirando por la ventana y sonrió levemente.


	2. Especial White Day: Reiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

14 de Marzo. El tan ansiado White Day, donde los chicos entregan regalos a las chicas en respuesta a San Valentín y, el día que...Kotobuki Reiji debía trabajar.

El castaño estaba más que frustrado, a diferencia de San Valentín donde en ocasiones les dejaban el día libre, a menos que tuvieran un especial con respecto a la temática, el White Day debía trabajar. No le molestaba el hecho de trabajar, todos sabían que le entretenía su trabajo como Idol y estaba muy agradecido con sus fans solo que, en esta ocasión, este día en específico tenía un significado completamente diferente, después de todo ahora tenía alguien especial con compartir estas fechas, mimarla y consentirla, aunque de todas maneras lo hiciera casi todos los días.

Así es, Kotobuki Reiji tenía una novia y estaba muy feliz a su lado. En un principio realmente fue difícil mantener su relación, Shining Saotome se había negado rotundamente a su relación pero, el castaño era terco y serio cuando las cosas le importaban, él no iba a dejar a la chica que lo había ayudado, contenido y apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba solo, porque el presidente de Shining Agency no se lo permitía. Se enfrentó ante las adversidades que impedían su relación y logró permitir que la aprobaran.

Ahora, cuando llevaban un poco más de un año juntos, el castaño había preparado algo especial como regalo del White Day, solo que fue completamente impedido por este trabajo.

\- Kotobuki-san, tomemos un descanso – dijo uno de los camarógrafos, estaban grabando un nuevo comercial.

\- Claro – sonrió el castaño e hizo una pequeña reverencia retirándose el escenario preparado.

\- Kotobuki-san – se le acercó una chica con unos papeles, parecía ser la asistente del director – tiene una visita – dijo señalando a una chica de cabello (C/C), que estaba en la entrada del estudio.

Reiji miró a donde señalaba la chica sorprendiéndose notoriamente - gracias...iré con ella ahora que es mi descanso – dijo rápidamente y, prácticamente corrió hacia la (C/C)

\- sorpresa ~ - canturreo la (C/C) cuando el chico llegó donde ella.

\- ah... (T/N), ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó aun sorprendido

\- ¿Qué no puedo venir a verte? – Preguntó divertida – si estás muy ocupado puedo irme –

\- ¿eh? No, no, no estoy ocupado, justo ahora estoy en mi descanso...y claro que puedes venir a verme solo que, no me lo esperaba – dijo apartando un poco la mirada

\- de eso se tratan las sorpresas Rei-chan – rio levemente – tenía la leve impresión de que estarías frustrado el día de hoy, por no poder escaparte de tu trabajo –

\- ¿eso crees? – Preguntó regresando la mirada a ella y sonrió levemente – pues tienes razón – suspiró levemente y le acarició su mejilla – se supone que hoy haríamos muchas cosas juntos, quería llevarte a muchas pero muchas partes – dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche

\- Rei-chan, todos los días podemos salir aunque sea un momento, no debes preocuparte por ello – dijo acariciándole la mano que tenía en su mejilla

\- pero quería que hoy fuera especial –

\- bueno, aún puede serlo, quizás no salgamos a muchas, muchas partes pero podemos hacer algo cuando termines tu trabajo –

\- bueno, es cierto...aunque ya será de noche para ese momento –

\- da igual, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien –

\- bueno, en ese caso quédate a la grabación, haces que me inspire – dijo susurrándole cerca de los labios y le besó lentamente.

\- si me lo pides de esa forma es muy difícil negarse – murmuró con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos cuando cortaron el beso

\- te amo – dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa y acaricio su nariz con la de ella a modo de cariño

\- también te amo – rio levemente ante el tierno gesto

\- ¡Kotobuki-san vamos a comenzar! – le llamó uno de los camarógrafos

\- Voy~ - dijo animado y tomó de las mejillas a su chica volviendo a besarla, para luego regresar a trabajar.

(T/N) sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto del mayor, estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, que era como un pequeño niño pequeño en algunas ocasiones, mimado y travieso, pero en otras, una persona madura y seria, muy atenta y cariñosa.

Se quedó observando la grabación atentamente, el castaño de vez en cuando le lanzaba unas miradas y sonrisas, provocando una leve risa de la (C/C). Alrededor de las 10 de la noche terminaron de trabajar, Reiji agradeció por el arduo trabajo del equipo y corrió a donde le esperaba su chica tomándola de la cintura.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó sonriéndole sin soltarla

\- claro – le correspondió la sonrisa y así ambos salieron del estudio.

Caminaron por las calles casi desiertas de la ciudad, tomados de las manos. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban tenuemente su camino y ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

\- a estas horas la mayoría de los locales están cerrados o llenos – suspiró el castaño apretando levemente la mano de su chica – no podré llevarte a cenar –

\- no es necesario que me lleves a cenar – rio la (C/C) mirándole – podemos cocinar algo en casa –

\- pero realmente quería regalarte algo especial hoy, en San Valentín me preparaste una hermosa sorpresa, tú también mereces algo así y mucho más –

\- vamos Reiji ya lo hemos hablado, tu trabajo muchas veces impide que puedas hacer muchas de las cosas que quieres pero, lo importante es que tengas la intención, además para mí, el mejor regalo eres tú - le sonrió con inocencia

\- no...Lo digas de esa forma – dijo cubriendo un poco su rostro con su mano libre y apartando la mirada, se había sonrojado levemente – puedo pensarlo de otras maneras si no eres clara –

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó sonriendo traviesamente

\- sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo mirándole de reojo aun algo avergonzado

\- no, no lo sé – dijo con inocencia – o quizás si – le miró - ¿por qué no mejor me muestras qué pasó por tu mente? – le sonrió

\- no me tientes – dijo mirándole seriamente – porque de ser así no te dejare escapar –

\- puedo llegar tarde al trabajo mañana, o mejor aún, puedo faltar solo por mañana – dijo mientras se detenía y le abrazaba, rodeando su cuello – además tú tienes el día libre. Así que Rei-chan – se puso de puntitas para rozar sus labios - ¿qué es lo que había pasado por tu mente? – le susurró con una sonrisa.


	3. Especial Hanami: Reiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

La mejor época para observar las flores en la ciudad de Osaka es a principios de Abril, ante los diversos lugares a los que se pueden acceder para ver tan bello paisaje uno de los más destacados es el Parque Kema Sakuranomiya. El lugar que, Kotobuki Reiji había decidido llevar a su novia para disfrutar del Hanami.

El castaño se destacaba por ser alguien detallista y, a pesar de ser Idol siempre tenía un tiempo para disfrutar con su pareja. Para lograr obtener el día de hoy libre, sacrificó horas de trabajo extra, esfuerzo, tiempo y dedicación, pero realmente valía la pena si con ello podía disfrutar aquel día con (T/N) y, verla sonreír.

Se despertó primero aquel día por la mañana y, se levantó con cuidado desde la cama que compartían, se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Al poco tiempo la (C/C) ingresó a la cocina mientras se restregaba un poco sus ojos al estar recién despertando.

\- ¿por qué no me despertaste? - dijo con la voz un poco ronca aun por el sueño

Reiji volteo a verla y sonrió con ternura, apagó el fuego y se le acercó para besar su frente - no quería molestarte, My Girl - dijo y le acarició la mejilla - hoy no debo ir a trabajar así que podremos pasar el día juntos -

\- que bien~, hace mucho que no tienes un día libre -dijo dejando caer sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, abrazándole

\- bueno, me esforcé mucho para obtener este día libre - le sonrió - y tenemos planes así que vamos a tomar desayuno -

\- eh~ - exclamó en forma de reproche - y yo creí que nos quedaríamos en casa a pasar el día juntos -

\- bueno podemos ir a donde tengo planeado y luego regresar a casa para pasar el resto del día juntos - dijo besando su mejilla - te gustará a donde iremos, te lo prometo - besó ligeramente su cuello provocado una leve risa por parte de la chica.

\- está bien, si lo pides de esa forma acepto - dijo riendo nuevamente.

\- entonces vamos a desayunar - le sonrió

Así, (T/N) ayudó al castaño, ordenando la mesa mientras él terminaba el desayuno. Una vez todo listo, desayunaron juntos, conversando de pequeñas cosas como lo que hicieron el día de ayer como acontecimientos divertidos que le habían ocurrido a Reiji al estar con Quartet Night. La (C/C) le encantaba oír aquellas historias, le parecía muy divertida la relación que tenían los cuatro Idols y, a pesar de solo conocer a Ranmaru directamente, sabía que los cuatro eran muy importantes para su castaño. Al terminar, ordenaron y lavaron todo para luego ir a alistarse, el viaje sería un poco largo por lo que irían en el auto de Reiji.

Durante el trayecto reían, cantaban y conversaban amenamente. La (C/C) de vez en cuando trataba de averiguar a donde se dirigían realmente sin recibir respuesta concreta de parte del castaño.

\- Reiji vamos, dime a donde iremos – insistió con una sonrisa la chica.

\- no te diré~ si lo hago dejará de ser sorpresa – rio levemente mirándole de reojo – se paciente, ya nos queda poco –

\- moh~ que injusto eres –

\- si te digo ahora perderá la magia y emoción – le sonrió – créeme me lo agradecerás después –

\- bien~ confiare en ti, la mayoría del tiempo tienes razón – rio levemente

Luego de la pequeña “discusión” continuaron en silencio hasta que el castaño estaciono el vehículo en un estacionamiento al aire libre. Bajó del auto y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle a la (C/C).

\- Señorita – dijo con una sonrisa ofreciendo su mano.

-Gracias – dijo la chica tomando su mano y bajó entrelazando sus manos luego de eso – Reiji…- nombró al chico mientras miraba donde se encontraban, sorprendida.

\- Es hermoso ¿verdad? Osaka tiene uno de los mejores lugares para mirar este paisaje tan efímero –

\- Es…es cierto, es bellísimo – dijo conmovida admirando el paisaje

Las parejas caminaban por las calles mientras los cerezos, en plena floración, los acompañaban con sus danzantes pétalos rosa palo.

\- Ven, caminemos – la jaló levemente acercándola hacia él y comenzaron a caminar.

\- Había olvidado que estamos en la época de los cerezos – dijo mientras le abrazaba.

\- Bueno, hemos estado un poco ocupados en nuestros trabajos, por ese motivo quería traerte aquí – sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda para abrazarle

\- Fue una buena idea – rio levemente

\- Me alegra que te gustará –

\- Todo lo que tú planeas me gusta, siempre me sorprendes –

\- Bueno, debo esforzarme por mi chica ¿no crees? – le miró divertido

\- Creo que en ese caso yo tendré que esforzarme más por mi chico – sonrió ampliamente

\- Con que seas tú es más que suficiente – le besó la frente levemente

\- Moh~ no seas así, también quiero mimarte –

\- Ya lo haces – rio él divertido – pero no me quejo si quieres aumentar eso –

\- Reiji – le reprochó, sentía que no le estaba tomando en serio

\- Tranquila, tranquila. Es verdad, si quieres mimarme más será un privilegio para mi – se detuvo y le acarició el rostro – sabes te tengo otra sorpresa –

\- ¿otra? ¿Cómo compartiré contra eso? – preguntó divertida y sorprendida

\- Bueno deberás esforzarte – bromeó levemente y suspiro – quiero que ahora me escuches atentamente – dijo colocándose serio.

\- C-Claro…pero me asustas con ese cambio repentino –

\- Tranquila – tomó sus manos – (T/N) yo…- dudo un momento, parecía nervioso – sabes…yo te amo…y bueno, hemos pasado por mucho juntos… así que… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja aterciopelada color rojo y la abrió, dejando ver un anillo fino color oro con una pequeña esmeralda al centro.

La (C/C) estaba sorprendida y prácticamente sin habla ante la propuesta del chico, sintió como las lágrimas brotaban y se dejaban caer sin permiso por lo que las secó un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Si quiero – fue su respuesta, simple y precisa pero llena de amor. Aquellas palabras cambiarían completamente la vida de ambos.


	4. Kurosaki Ranmaru: Rock, idol and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: basado en hechos del juego Uta no prince-sama All Star After Secret
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos  
> (T/S) = Tu signo  
> (T/p) = Tu país  
> (x) = valores peso y altura.
> 
> Canción: Bright Road

Los chicos de Quartet Night habían sido invitados a uno de los eventos de Shining Saotome, ese día se celebraba el debut de una nueva Idol de la compañía, (T/A) (T/N). Tras unas palabras por parte del presidente, la chica cantó su canción con la que había debutado y los presentes felicitaron su presentación entre aplausos.

Un poco más alejados del escenario, los chicos de Quartet Night observaban todos los acontecimientos con atención.

\- la nueva chica se ve muy talentosa - dijo animadamente Reiji tras oír su presentación

\- bastante decente para ser una plebeya - dijo Camus con tranquilidad.

\- Muy-chan, no debes decir cosas como esas - le reprochó el castaño quien fue ignorado completamente.

\- Según mis datos, mide (x), y pesa (x), su signos es (T/S) y proviene de (T/p) - dijo Ai mirando a sus compañeros - además antes de ser Idol pertenecía a una banda de rock que se disolvió porque sus integrantes decidieron probar cosas nuevas -

\- AiAi estas bastante informado - dijo sonriente Reiji - y parece que nuestra kohai tiene orígenes similares a los de RanRan - dijo mirando la peliplata que no había dicho nada en toda la conversación.

\- el hecho que le guste el rock no es algo relevante ahora que es Idol, las exigencias son diferentes - dijo simplemente Ranmaru y se fue a la terraza del lugar.

\- ¿RanRan dijo algo cómo eso? -preguntó para si Reiji - no me lo esperaba, de hecho me da mucha curiosidad - sonrió

\- por esta vez Reiji creo que es mejor no entrometerse en los asuntos de Ranmaru - dijo Ai serio.

\- por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo, podrá ser un hombre vulgar pero debe tener sus motivos personales para reaccionar así, no nos corresponde intervenir - habló Camus

\- está bien - suspiró el castaño, estaba preocupado por su compañero aunque lo demostrara en forma de curiosidad, pero los demás tenían razón, no debían intervenir, después de todo sus relaciones habían cambiado al estar viviendo juntos por lo que si Ranmaru necesitaba hablar con ellos lo haría.

En la terraza del lugar, Ranmaru se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

_\- ¡oi (T/N)! ¡¿Qué significa que te vas al extranjero a estudiar?! -exclamó el chico de ojos grises encarando a la (C/C)._

_\- eso mismo Ran-chan, me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar música en el extranjero por lo que no desperdiciare esta oportunidad, lo hablé con los demás y están de acuerdo, ya es momento que todos tomemos caminos diferentes - dijo la chica mirándole atentamente._

_\- pero la banda, habían dicho que no se separarían, que no perderíamos contacto - dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido_

_\- el hecho que nos separemos no significa que no podamos seguir en contacto, todos somos amigos y aunque no estemos en los mismos lugares el cielo siempre será el mismo y nos unirá - dijo sonriéndole levemente - Ran-chan no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien -_

_\- Tsk, mas te vale cumplir tu promesa y seguir en contacto - dijo molesto_

_\- por supuesto - dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

_Poco después (T/N) se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra, la banda de Ranmaru se separó por unos problemas amorosos y todos dejaron de tener contacto, todos incluyendo (C/C) con el peliplata._

** Fin Flash Back  **

\- y ahora se digna a aparecer, luego de no mostrar señales de vida durante 3 años, y para rematar aparece convertida en una Idol - gruño por lo bajo Ranmaru.

\- tú también te convertiste en Idol, Ran-chan - dijo una voz femenina llegando junto a él - siento haber perdido contacto contigo -

\- es algo tarde para pedir disculpas ¿no crees? - sonrió amargamente

\- nunca es tarde - dijo la chica volteando a mirarle - sobre todo si se trata de alguien importante para mí como lo eres tu -

\- pero 3 años es un poco exagerado - suspiró

\- no sabía cómo hablarte…supe lo de la banda poco después y sabía lo que significaba para ti, no sabía cómo animarte o que palabras de aliento poder dedicarte, me asusté - suspiró mirando al cielo. - siento no haber podido estar allí -

\- eso ya pasó, veo las cosas de una forma diferente - dijo sonriendo levemente - aunque me fue difícil ser Idol en un principio ahora puedo admitir que lo disfruto un poco -

\- jamás creí escucharte algo así, pensaba que el Rock era todo para ti - rió levemente.

\- lo sigue siendo pero no significa que no pueda hacer otras cosas, comprendí que tanto mi lado como Idol como mi lado que prefiere el Rock son parte de mí, por lo que no debo negar ninguno de ellos - dijo soltando una ligera risa, estaban conversando como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos.

\- sabias palabras, realmente has crecido bastante Ran-chan - sonrió (T/N) - creo que tomaré tus palabras y las utilizaré para mí también, mi yo rockera y mi yo Idol son partes que hacen que sea quien soy ahora y no cambiaré aquello -

\- ahora que las cosas están aclaradas, debo decirte algo de suma importancia - dijo volteando a verla serio

\- ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Me asustas Ran-chan - dijo la (C/O) mirándole preocupada.

El peliplata guardó silencio y la tomó de los brazos para moverla contra la pared acorralándola, la (C/C) estaba atónita ante la acción del chico que cuando sintió una presión en sus labios logró reaccionar levemente, Kurosaki Ranmaru le estaba besando, de manera instintiva correspondió el beso y cuando se separaron para recuperar oxígeno para sus pulmones, el chico se acercó a su oído.

\- Fuguémonos de esta fiesta - le susurró con una ronca voz provocándole un escalofrió a la chica.

\- p-pero….Ran-chan…no podemos…y-ya no...no somos pareja…y en el mundo de los Idols no puede existir…romance - murmuró nerviosa la chica mirándole, la cercanía del peliplata provocó que al instante sus sentidos se nublaran.

\- esta vez no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente - le sonrió levemente y la tomó de la cintura alzándola para poder cargarla sobre su hombro, se acercó al balcón de la terraza y saltó, escapando junto a ella, por suerte para ambos, estaban desde un primer piso por lo que ninguno se lastimó. Ambos iban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, después de todo las palabras en esos momentos sobraban, solo necesitaban aquel amor que ambos desbordaban el uno por el otro, convirtiéndolo en pasión.


	5. Kurosaki Ranmaru: Sorpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: contiene Spoilers de la ruta A de Ranmaru en After Secret. Basado en momentos finales del juego.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos  
> (T/Cf) = Tu comida favorita  
> *Tama y Mike son los gatos de Ranmaru en el juego
> 
> Canción: Not Bad

Kurosaki Ranmaru, Idol de Quartet Night y amante del Rock también tenía otra pasión, cocinar. Le encantaba preparar platillos sobre todo si eran para su novia, con la cual llevaba 2 años juntos. En este momento se encontraba preparando (T/Cf). En esos momentos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica de cabello (C/C).

\- pero que bien huele - dijo con una sonrisa la chica al ingresar al departamento y se dirigió directamente a la cocina abrazando al peliplata por detrás - definitivamente eres el mejor cocinero -

\- pues claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas? - dijo con una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa Ranmaru volteando a verla y la besó en los labios - tengo todo listo -

\- pues vamos a comer - le sonrió la chica y juntos prepararon los platos llevándolos a la pequeña mesa del comedor - ¿puedo saber por qué decidiste cocinar hoy? - preguntó con una sonrisa sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿qué no puedo simplemente cocinar? - preguntó de forma un poco tosca apartando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo

\- oh claro que puedes - rió la chica - solo quería saber si había un motivo en especial para que mi Tsundere novio me cocinara -

\- ¡Tan solo come! - dijo sin mirarle y comenzando a comer.

\- no puedo creer que en algunas ocasiones aún te comportes así - rió levemente y comenzó a comer.

\- no sé de qué hablas - dijo evitando el tema

\- claro, no lo sabes - dijo divertida - pero sigo creyendo que hay un motivo tras todo esto, después de todo preparaste mi comida favorita -

\- simplemente se me antojó prepararla -

\- sí, seguro - se burló

\- tsk, que te digo que no hay ningún motivo detrás - dijo mirándole molesto

\- sí, si, como digas, no me convencerás -

\- ¡Agh bien! - gruñó - si hay un motivo detrás pero si sigues insistiendo no te diré - dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- eh? ¿Por qué? Vamos RanRan dime -

\- tsk, no seas molesta, se paciente bien, ahora come - dijo comenzando a molestarse de verdad

\- no hasta que me digas, si no me dices yo no te diré la sorpresa que te tenía hoy - sonrió traviesamente

\- ¿qué significa eso? ¡No es una competencia! -

\- entonces dime el por qué preparaste todo esto para esperarme -

\- (T/N)…- suspiró tratando de calmarse- te lo diré cuando terminemos de comer - dijo mirándole a lo que la (C/C) hizo un pequeño mohín pero finalmente aceptó.

Cuando terminaron de comer y levantaron todo de la mesa, el peliplata guio a su novia al balcón del departamento que compartían juntos, ninguno decía nada al respecto y por unos momentos se quedaron observando las estrellas en silencio.

\- RanRan - le llamó la (C/C) - ¿Ahora si me dirás la sorpresa? - preguntó mirándole atentamente con curiosidad.

El peliplata suspiró y sonrió levemente - si… (T/N), hace un tiempo pude darme cuenta que el ser Idol para poder pagar la deuda que dejó mi padre ya no era lo único importante en la vida, sino que el compartir tiempo contigo también es muy importante, siempre has estado allí para mí en mi carrera por lo que en esta ocasión me gustaría poder ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños -

\- Ranmaru - murmuró sorprendida la (C/O) sonrojándose levemente, realmente no esperaba algo así - gracias, realmente valoro mucho que digas algo así -

\- no puedo ser el único que logre sus sueños - le abrazó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo - desde ahora en adelante y siempre, quiero hacerte feliz así que...por favor acompáñame desde ahora en adelante - dijo sonrojándose levemente y apartó la mirada.

La (C/C) le miró un poco confundida por lo que dijo, estaba claro que ella lo acompañaría no tenía para que decirlo, hasta que logró comprender las palabras de fondo sonrojándose intensamente - t-te…te…refieres a…que nosotros…- trato de decir como pudo pero las palabras no salían como quería.

\- sí, me refiero a eso - dijo regresando su mirada a ella y buscó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una pequeña caja aterciopelada abriéndola frente a ella, era un fino y sencillo anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña gema, una anillo de compromiso.

\- Ranmaru, te amo - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa conmovida por toda la situación, realmente era una hermosa sorpresa. Dejó que el peliplata le colocara el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y luego le dio un pequeño beso colocándose en la punta de sus pies.

Luego de eso se quedaron abrazados disfrutando la noche estrellada, conversaban de pequeñas cosas, como lugares que querían visitar, Ranmaru quería llevar a la (C/O) a un jardín de rosas que conocía desde pequeño por lo que decidieron ir en su próximo día libre. En ese momento Ranmaru recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvieron en la cena cuando su, ahora prometida, quería saber la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

\- (T/N)… ¿Cuál era la sorpresa de la que hablabas en la cena? - dijo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

\- ¡oh, cierto! - exclamó recordando aquello sonriendo - la sorpresa es…que ya no solo seremos Tama, Mike, tú y yo, hoy supe que habrá un nuevo integrante en esta pequeña familia - dijo tomando las manos del chico y las colocó sobre su vientre con delicadeza - estoy embarazada -

Ranmaru estaba en shock, no esperaba que la sorpresa que ella tenía fuera de aquella magnitud pero cuando logró asimilarlo volteó a la (C/C) y la besó con pasión abrazándole - prometo hacerlos feliz de ahora en adelante, gracias por estar a mi lado - le susurró volviendo a besarla.


	6. Kurosaki Ranmaru: Accidente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (L/C) = Largo del cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos

Aquel día el cielo tenía un grisáceo color, dejando que los sentimientos más profundos comenzaran a aflorar. No significa que cada día nublado provoque que aquello oculto de cada uno salga a la luz, solo que ayuda a que las personas estén más reflexivas, provocando que buceen en sus recuerdos.

Ranmaru no era la excepción, había pasado muy poco desde que su banda se había disuelto, en un día como este, en donde las nubes solo querían llorar pero contenían sus lágrimas, como muchos, en su interior.

Caminando en silencio por las calles de Tokio, el peligris trataba de comprender como había llegado hasta allí, ¿qué es lo que había hecho mal?, se preguntaba una y otra vez sin llegar a la respuesta correcta.

Dolor. Era la palabra que lo describía en esos momentos, apagado y sin vida, deambulando por las calles sin motivo alguno, sin ver a su alrededor; Completamente desconectado del mundo. Un grito agudo hizo que el peligris saliera de aquel trance, notando en la situación en la que se encontraba, no logró actuar con velocidad pero, fue empujado con fuerza hacía el otro extremo de la calle, más bien se podría decir que lo habían tacleado hasta el otro extremo. El chico, sorprendido miró al causante de aquel agudo grito y temeraria acción dándose cuenta, que su salvador no era nada más ni nada menos que una chica.

Cabello (L/C), fino y de color (C/C), cuerpo delgado y estatura promedio, aquella chica había caído sobre él luego del impacto, le miraba intensamente con sus brillantes ojos (C/O), parecía molesta, ya que su ceño estaba fruncido.

\- ¡¿eres idiota?! – exclamó de pronto la chica mientras tomaba a Ranmaru de la camiseta acercándolo a ella.

El peligris le miró un poco consternado y frunció levemente el ceño - ¿disculpa? – preguntó molesto pero en un tono sereno, no quería hacer un escándalo en mitad de la calle, sin percibir que ya muchos transeúntes tenían la mirada en ellos.

\- ¡estaba en rojo, estúpido! ¡¿Es que acaso quieres morir?! – le reprochó la (C/C) provocando que el chico abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

En silencio, el ojiplata desvió su mirada desde la chica hacía el semáforo que estaba frente a ellos, la luz se encontraba en rojo aun, indicándole a los peatones que no podían cruzar. En ese instante comprendió, que aquella chica le había salvado la vida, estaba tan inmerso en su mundo que no había notado la luz roja e inconscientemente, había atentado contra su propia vida. Miró alrededor, notando como las personas los miraban preocupados, ¿y quién no lo estaría?, si aquella chica había saltado contra él, empujándole para salvar su vida; debía destacar los buenos reflejos que la (C/O), después de todo no cualquiera hubiera hecho aquello o por lo menos, no a cualquiera le hubiera resultado.

\- ¿no piensas responder? – preguntó esta vez ya más calmada, la joven (C/C) y el peligris volteo a verla

\- …lo siento – se disculpó – gracias por salvarme – murmuró lo último un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan directo pero la situación lo ameritaba.

\- no es nada, para la próxima vez que estés pensando tan distraídamente, procura no caminar por la cuidad, no estaré para salvarte la próxima vez – le advirtió mientras se levantaba, pero al momento de ponerse de pie hizo una expresión de dolor perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

\- te lastimaste – dijo el peligris, quien se había levantado y había logrado atraparla, evitando que se estampara contra el suelo.

\- muy inteligente – sonrió con ironía la chica provocando que el chico se molestara bastante

\- deja que te lleve al hospital, fue mi culpa que te lastimaras – por muy molesto que estuviera por la actitud que la chica, era su salvadora así que debía ayudarle.

\- acepto la oferta, gracias – sonrió esta vez con sinceridad y se apoyó en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio.

Aún, con las intensas miradas de los presentes, ambos se retiraron del lugar dirigiéndose al hospital más cercano.

\- Puedo cargarte si quieres, así llegaremos más rápido – sugirió el chico mirándole.

\- No gracias, así esta bien, aún tengo un poco de orgullo – respondió ella mientras caminaba a paso lento, apoyada de su hombro.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta llegar al hospital, se dirigieron al área de urgencia y esperaron que atendieran a la (C/C), Ranmaru había descubierto el nombre de la chica cuando tuvo que dar sus datos a la enfermera, (T/A) (T/N). Continuaron en silencio mientras esperaban que (T/N) fuera atendida, cuando la llamaron, ambos ingresaron a la sala donde se encontraba el médico, quien examino con detenimiento el tobillo de la chica.

\- bueno, no tenemos algo grave- explico el médico ajustando sus lentes - tiene un esguince en primer grado, tendremos que inmovilizar el tobillo con una venda y deberá hacer reposo completo por lo menos durante las primeras 72 horas - dijo mirando a ambos - le dejare las instrucciones de cuidado para que pueda cuidar a su novia - dijo mirando al peligris y se retiró antes de que este pudiera negar aquello

\- … ¿tienes quién te cuide…los días que debas hacer reposo? - preguntó mirando a la chica y tratando de evitar el tema anterior.

\- pues tú, se supone que eres mi supuesto novio ¿verdad? - preguntó mirándole - aunque ni siquiera se tu nombre - suspiró - de todas formas, ahora hablando completamente en serio…no tengo a nadie que me pueda ayudar, me mude a Tokio hace un par de años por lo que vivo sola aquí y…es por tu culpa que termine con un esguince así que deberías hacerte cargo - se encogió de hombros.

\- espera ¿qué? Yo no te pedí que me salvaras - dijo mirándole molesto

\- pues tampoco es como si quisieras morir de aquella forma o en un lugar como ese ¿o me equivoco? - preguntó alzando una ceja - además hace poco me agradeciste por salvarte así que no me vengas ahora con que no me lo pediste - le reprochó - valora un poco más tu vida, idiota -

\- tsk, y vuelves a insultarme - gruñó levemente apartando la mirada

\- veo que esta es tu verdadera personalidad, o puede que seas un poco Tsundere, quién sabe, de todas formas antes parecías un pequeño gato asustado tras bajar de un árbol -

\- ¿Vas a seguir? -

\- hasta que aceptes ayudarme por lo menos durante el día, las 72 horas que tenga que hacer reposo absoluto. Es tu culpa que este así, ya te dije - se cruzó de brazos

\- bien, lo haré. Te ayudare durante el día por estas 72 horas que tengas que hacer reposo absoluto - aceptó a regañadientes

\- gracias, ahora tu nombre...-

-¿disculpa? -

\- que me digas tu nombre genio, tú ya conoces el mío pero yo no el tuyo -

\- … Kurosaki…Ranmaru -

\- pues bien, Ran-chan estoy en tus manos hasta que pueda movilizarme nuevamente - dijo extendiendo su mano

\- no me digas Ran-chan - reprochó tomando su mano

\- te digo como se me dé la gana, técnicamente tu vida me pertenece, después de todo te salve - sonrió con orgullo.

\- tsk, que moleta - gruño levemente

Si bien superficialmente ambos habían aceptado aquel trato por sus propios intereses, la primera porque realmente necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara en aquellos momentos y el segundo porque se sentía culpable de que la chica estuviera así, muy en el fondo, tenían una gran curiosidad el uno por el otro; querían descubrir las motivaciones del otro, el por qué Ranmaru se encontraba en aquel estado ese día que lo llevó a casi perder su vida o bien el por qué (T/N) lo salvó sin dudar, siendo que otras personas no sabrían cómo actuar en una situación como aquella. Querían conocer en profundidad al otro y llegar a entenderlo, y quien sabe, podría ser que en ese tiempo que estuvieran interactuando, puede que no solo la curiosidad fuera saciada sino, que comenzaran a florecer levemente, sentimientos que ambos creían que ya no podrían volver a experimentar.


	7. Kurosaki Ranmaru: Composer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos
> 
> Canción: Be Pround

Luego de que se decidiera completamente que Nanami fuera compositora de STARISH, los chicos de Quartet Night decidieron comenzar por su cuenta a buscar una compositora para su grupo, debía tener algunas cualidades específicas solicitadas por los chicos. Puntual, Talentosa, Alegre y que pudiera soportar las tan diferentes personalidades de todos.

Uno de los más preocupados en encontrar un nuevo compositor era Ranmaru, para el peligris era realmente difícil volver a abrirse a alguien, tratar de ser honesto y que captaran lo que le deseaba transmitir en las canciones; con aquellos pensamientos decidió recorrer la ciudad con calma, dudaba poder encontrar a alguien por aquellos sectores pero, necesitaba despejar su mente. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, auriculares puestos y guitarra al hombro, recorrió las calles; durante el trayecto algo llamó su atención. Una joven de cabello (C/C) se encontraba con auriculares y guitarra en mano además de estar rodeada de papeles, las personas parecían evitarle un poco ante tanto desorden pero el peliplata decidió acercarse con cuidado, apartando sus auriculares para oír lo que ella hacía.

Aquella joven se encontraba componiendo una melodía, parecía estar realmente concentrada al punto de hacer algunas muecas al momento de escribir y corregir partituras provocando que el chico sonriera con un poco de diversión ante ello. No comprendía por qué pero aquella melodía le daba una extraña sensación de nostalgia y soledad. En esos momentos la chica se detuvo, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los grisáceos ojos del chico.

\- ¿necesitas algo? - preguntó con calma mientras se quitaba sus auriculares.

\- la melodía, ¿de dónde es? - preguntó un poco serio.

\- yo la compuse, ¿hay algún problema con eso? - preguntó alzando una ceja sorprendiendo levemente a Ranmaru.

\- para nada ¿sólo compones? -

\- así es, no soy capaz de escribir letras - se encoge de hombros sin tomarle mucha importancia y decidió comenzar a guardar sus cosas.

\- ¿no estarías interesada en trabajar con aquellas composiciones? - preguntó de forma impulsiva al notar que tenía pensado retirarse, aunque él no era así por alguna extraña razón no quería dejarle ir.

\- lo siento, solo son de uso personal - dijo de manera educada terminando de guardar todo y tomando sus cosas para luego mirarle - no estoy interesada en componer para Idols falsos - le sonríe

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario tomándole de la mano para detenerle.

\- pues lo que dije, no estoy para componer para Idols falsos, no creas que no te reconocí, eres bastante popular pero, es evidente que no todos son completamente sinceros en sus canciones, sobre todo tu - aclaró soltándose del agarre y retirándose del lugar dejándole en aquel lugar.

Ranmaru se sentía frustrado y muy molesto por las palabras de la chica, podía simplemente ignorarlas pero hizo todo lo contrario, los siguientes días siguió visitando a aquella chica de pésimo carácter, escuchando sus composiciones.

Un día decidió acercarse nuevamente, tomando asiento junto a ella en la banca. La chica seguía tocando y modificando las partituras, concentrándose solo en ello pese a saber que el chico estaba sentado a su lado.

\- podrías decirme tu nombre -

\- ¿estas intentando coquetear? Ya te había dicho que no aceptaré trabajar - dijo con tranquilidad mientras continuaba anotando.

\- tsk, no coqueteo solo lo digo porque tú sabes el mío pero yo no el tuyo - dice molesto apartando la mirada

\- no es relevante mi nombre -

\- me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que rechaza una oferta de trabajo sin saber completamente los detalles -

La (C/C) suspiró pesadamente y dejó de escribir para mirarle - (T/N), (T/A) (T/N) - se presentó y luego volvió a lo que hacía.

El peliplata volvió a chasquear la lengua ante la corta respuesta y decidió simplemente seguir escuchando a la chica. Los días continuaban y él seguía reuniéndose con ella en aquel parque, pese a los rechazos de la (C/O) sentía curiosidad y, de todas formas no le molestaba así que ella no podía sacarle de allí ya que no interrumpía su trabajo. No decían nada, no conocían nada del otro solo eran dos personas sentadas en una banca.

Luego de casi un mes, Ranmaru decidió volver a hablarle a la chica. Había solicitado a sus compañeros de Quartet Night dejar de buscar un compositor, él deseaba que ella fuera quien compusiera la música de ellos y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, en un principio se negaron, sobre todo Camus quien le recriminaba estar actuando como un niño caprichoso al querer que alguien trabajara con ellos pese a las constantes negativas pero, la última palabra la tomo Reiji quien, al ser el mayor y normalmente mediador de las disputas se podría considerar un claro líder del grupo. El castaño había accedido a esperar por la chica pero solo un mes, después de todo no podían continuar así toda la vida. El peliplata había accedido y ahora se encontraba allí junto a (T/N), realizando su último intento de que ella aceptara. 

\- ¿aún no tienen letra tus canciones? - preguntó mirando el cielo con calma.

\- no - dijo de forma directa la muchacha mientras anotaba algunos arreglos a sus composiciones.

\- ¿me darías la oportunidad de mostrarte una para alguna de tus melodías? -

\- ¿disculpa? -

\- lo que escuchaste -

\- debe ser una broma, ya te dije que son personales y que no iba a permitir que alguien como tú le pusiera letras -

\- juzgas sin conocer, también lo hacía pero me di cuenta que la música es el reflejo de nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos, ya sea en la letra o en la melodía dejas una parte de ti en ella - le comenta, no se molestaría por aquellos comentarios

\- hm, es un buen punto - murmuró, le había encontrado la razón - ante tan buen argumento podría darte una oportunidad pero si detesto la letra no te permitiré volver a escuchar mis melodías -

\- acepto - dijo con calma

\- ¿cuál melodía quieres intentar? -

\- la que estabas tocando cuando nos conocimos -

\- …bien - murmuró y acomodó su guitarra, comenzando a tocar aquella melodía con calma, esperando que el chico comenzara a cantar.

La voz del chico comenzó a resonar levemente en el parque, (T/N) escuchaba atentamente sintiendo escalofríos por la letra, tan profunda y a la vez tan personal. Era capaz de comprender al chico pese a que no habían hablado sobre el otro, incluso sintiéndose reflejada en aquella soledad expresada. Continuó tocando la canción mientras Ranmaru cantaba, mientras más avanzaba más comprendía, el temor, dolor y sufrimiento. Por alguna razón pensaba en la perdida de alguien, sentimientos tan frágiles, personas tan delicadas que pueden abandonar el mundo sin previo aviso, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían surgido por su cuenta, su pecho quemaba. Deseaba misteriosamente acompañar al chico para alivianar aquella carga, deseaba ser un pilar para él pese a que no se conocían.

La canción terminó y Ranmaru miró a (T/N) sorprendiéndose de verle con lágrimas en sus ojos, se iba a acercar y decir algo pero ella se le adelantó.

\- lo siento…surgieron por su cuenta - admite secándose con cuidado - pero eso es bueno - ríe un poco - significa que realmente has sido sincero en la canción que me han logrado llegar aquellos sentimientos -

\- debo admitir que…ni yo comprendo completamente la canción, hay partes que no tienen mucho sentido para mí porque no han ocurrido aún, como si aquella letra quisiera transmitir un posible futuro - se estaba sincerando completamente con ella

\- quien sabe, puede que si sea eso. Que en el fondo estés demostrando lo que deseas - murmura con una sonrisa y suspira - bien, creo que…ya no puedo negar lo innegable - se estira levemente - supongo que realmente te había juzgado mal, si puedes ser capaz de cantar mis canciones y…supongo que tus compañeros también son sinceros -

\- nunca los mencioné -

\- cierto, hable con ellos hace unos días, querían conocerme aunque yo había vuelto a negarme a la idea de componer canciones pero Kotobuki-san dijo que ibas a lograr convencerme - ríe un poco recordando las palabras del castaño

\- ese idiota -

\- bueno, de todas formas ya acepte, y es lo que deseabas no - dijo levantándose y el peligris le imitó - así que será un placer trabajar contigo - extendió su mano

\- lo mismo digo - sonrió levemente estrechando su mano.

Aquello era el inicio de una amistad o, incluso algo más, solo que ninguno de los dos lo sabía aun.


	8. Kurosaki Ranmaru: True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> *Kanon = Susurro de flores (escrito con los kanjis de Flor 花 y sonido 音)

Una pequeña de 6 años, azabache y de ojos dorados, jugaba con sus muñecos de felpa en la sala, había estado muy callada desde que había llegado del jardín, preocupando un poco a su padre que, en aquella ocasión se encontraba en casa.

\- Kanon ¿Por qué estás tan callada? – preguntó su padre, Kurosaki Ranmaru, tratando de ser amable con su hija.

La ojidorada miro al mayor por un momento y continuó jugando en silencio provocando un suspiró por parte del peliplata. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que el silencio volvió a romperse, ahora con la cantarina voz de la menor.

\- Ahora que mamá está esperando un bebé ¿ya no me van a querer? –

Aquella pregunta había descolocado completamente al chico, no comprendía el porqué su hija decía algo así - Aunque haya un nuevo integrante en la familia nunca te dejaremos de amar – comenta tratando de calmar la preocupación de su hija - ¿por qué dudas? –

\- Hoy mis compañeros del jardín dijeron que mamá y tu no me iban a querer porque mis papás de verdad tampoco me querían – murmuró haciendo un puchero

Solo con aquella frase Ranmaru había comprendido las dudas de su hija. Kanon había sido adoptada a los 3 años de edad por lo que, era consciente de que tanto él como (T/N) no eran sus padres biológicos, después de todo no tenían parecido físico. De todas maneras aquello no había sido una barrera para entregarle todo el amor a la azabache. La pareja que llevaba unos años de casados, deseaba formar una familia pero, por más que habían intentado, (T/N) no había sido capaz de quedar embarazada, buscaron ayuda y otras alternativas hasta que la adopción surgió como uno de los temas. Ambos estaban de acuerdo de que, una familia no era a base de lazos sanguíneos sino el afecto por lo que deseaban poder transmitir aquel amor sin barreras, de esta forma Kanon llegó a sus vidas.

\- eso no es cierto Kanon, tu madre y yo te amamos mucho, eso no cambiará con la llegada del bebé - le dijo de forma calmada acariciando levemente su cabello - y sobre tus padres biológicos, sé que es difícil de comprender pero no sabemos cuáles fueron sus razones, estoy seguro que de todas formas te amaban y que por ese motivo deseaban lo mejor para ti - dice de forma dulce decidiendo cargar a su hija.

\- ¿de verdad lo crees? - preguntó mirando a su padre

\- ¿te he mentido alguna vez? - preguntó alzando una ceja y la menor negó levemente - entonces no debes dudar, realmente te amamos mucho y amaremos de igual forma al bebé, ninguno será reemplazado -

Kanon sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al peliplata, luego de eso el mayor decidió jugar con su hija el resto del día. Con el tiempo se había hecho más blando aunque, solo con su hija. Por la tarde, (T/N) había llegado mientras la menor dormía su siesta, la (C/C) había ido a ver a una de sus amigas y, pese a la insistencia de Ranmaru de ir a buscarle ella decidió ir sola, después de todo solo tenía 4 meses de embarazo y el chico exageraba en algunas situaciones.

\- bienvenida - le recibió el peliplata con un beso cuando la chica había llegado, abrazándole levemente.

\- de vez en cuando es bueno recibir las bienvenidas - ríe sonrojada la (C/C) correspondiendo el abrazo de su pareja - ¿todo estuvo en orden hoy? -

\- se podría decir que si - le besa la frente levemente - aunque Kanon tuvo un pequeño problema pero ya lo conversamos -

\- ¿problema? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó preocupada

\- no te alteres, tranquila - le dijo con calma y la llevó a la sala tomando asiento en el sofá junto a ella - me preguntó que si la íbamos a dejar de querer cuando naciera el bebé -

\- ¿ella preguntó eso? - preguntó angustiada

\- sí, aunque en parte se debía al comentario de uno de sus compañeros de jardín, estoy pensando seriamente en ir a hablar. No corresponde que los niños realicen esa clase de comentarios -

\- si vas intimidarás a los niños - se burla levemente, encantada por los sobreprotector que era con su hija provocando que el chico apartara la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo - pero dijiste que ya lo habías solucionado -

\- así es, ya hable con Kanon y le expliqué que aquello no ocurriría. Que le amaríamos de igual manera a pesar de que llegaba un nuevo integrante en la familia -

\- aun así, que ella haya dicho eso - suspiró preocupada - ¿lo estaremos haciendo bien? -

\- claro que sí - le acarició el cabello con calma - es difícil nadie puede negarlo pero el amor que sentimos por nuestra hija es verdadero, eso nadie lo puede negar -

\- tienes razón - sonríe agradecida - es impresionante como con los años, hayas dejado de ser ese chico Tsundere y seas un padre sobreprotector -

\- no sé de qué hablas - comentó apartando la mirada

\- bueno puede que lo sigas siendo - ríe divertida.

En ese momento, llegó a la sala la pequeña azabache, con su oso de felpa en una de sus manos - ¿mamá? - preguntó mientras se restregaba uno de los ojos aun algo adormilada.

\- buenas tardes amor - dijo de forma dulce la mujer y se le acercó para darle un abrazo - ¿dormiste bien? -

La menor asintió y correspondió el abrazo - jugué mucho con papá hoy - dice cuando ya logró despertar y le mostró una radiante sonrisa

\- me alegra mucho hermosa, papá también me comentó que hablaron sobre algo -

\- sí pero ya sé que papá y tú me aman mucho mucho - ríe animada y (T/N) decidió no volver a tocar el tema por el momento.

Luego de eso la azabache comenzó a relatarle a su madre todos los juegos que había hecho con su padre durante el día ante la atenta mirada de Ranmaru. En esos momentos el peliplata se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tener a ambas en su vida, si hace unos años atrás le comentaran que tendría una vida como esta no se lo hubiera creído pero, las vueltas del destino hicieron conocer a la magnífica mujer con la cual estaba actualmente casado y luego conocer a otra increíble mujer que actualmente era su hija. No deseaba cambiar absolutamente nada de su vida y, si bien ya no estaba tan unido a la música como antes, había obtenido otras cosas a cambio, como la hermosa familia que había formado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reflexión del autor: Creo que el amor de un padre hacia su hijo, cuando es sincero, no tiene importancia si existen lazos de sangre entre ellos o no. Por ese motivo decidí elegir el tema de la adopción, si bien los niños sentirán curiosidad y están en todo su derecho a saber que son adoptados, eso no debe significar el amor que se les entrega es menor, sino más bien una verdadera muestra de amor, ya que los lazos sentimentales son incluso más fuertes que los sanguíneos.


	9. Mikaze Ai: Masquerade Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Universo alternativo enfocado en Masquerade Mirage. 
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello   
> *Einsatz = nombre utilizado en el drama Masquerade Mirage, correspondiente a Ai.
> 
> Canción: Masquerade Mirage

Una bella noche estrellada se lograba observar desde aquel castillo, las cálidas luces daban la bienvenida al baile de las máscaras, muchos carruajes llegaban a la entrada donde los sirvientes recibían a los invitados en sus lujosos trajes. Solo por esta noche la identidad era irrelevante, solo importaba compartir aquella pieza de baile con un desconocido y disfrutar la noche.

(T/N), hija de un noble al cual invitaron a aquella fiesta, había logrado obtener el permiso de su padre para poder asistir al baile por lo que en estos momentos se dirigía al lugar desde el carruaje de su familia. Se sentía bastante nerviosa ya que este sería su primer baile de máscaras.

\- _dicen que en estos tipos de bailes es posible encontrar el verdadero amor, aunque… parece un simple cuento de hada_ s - pensó la (C/C) soltando un suspiro mientras miraba el paisaje desde la ventanilla del carruaje.

\- Ojou-sama, hemos llegado - dijo su mayordomo deteniendo el carruaje y bajando para ayudar a la joven.

La (C/C) se puso un antifaz perla con detalles dorados y una decoración similar a un ala de ángel para luego esperar a que abrieran la puerta y bajar del carruaje con ayuda de su sirviente.

\- su padre me solicitó que la recogiera a media noche, hasta entonces tiene libertad para estar en el salón de baile - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

\- claro, lo tendré en cuenta y estaré aquí a media noche - sonrió levemente la chica, bajo las luces de la entrada y la luna se lograba observar el hermoso vestido blanco, sin mangas decorado con piedras doradas y sus guantes de seda blancos adornado con el único anillo de su familia.

\- la escoltaré a la entrada -

\- no te preocupes, puedo llegar por mi cuenta - rió levemente y se dirigió a la entrada, allí la recibieron y una vez que mostró su invitación ingresó al salón.

La vista que presencio al ingresar era maravillosa, muchas personas se encontraban reunidas conversando, sin revelar sus identidades, tanto los invitados como los músicos llevaban antifaces, convirtiendo el ambiente en un lugar mágico y de ensueño. (T/N) se acercó a un grupo de personas con timidez pero no lograba unirse a las conversaciones, se sentía desplazada.

\- _quizás debí aceptar la idea de mi padre y venir_ _acompañada_ \- pensó mirando a los presentes, en ese momento se le acercó un joven de cabello turquesa con un antifaz con varita aparentando una mariposa.

\- debes haber llegado recién - dijo mirando a la (C/C) con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba su antifaz.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? - murmuró (T/N) mirándole sorprendida, no esperaba que alguien se acercara a ella.

\- porque no has logrado adecuarte a la fiesta - sonrió levemente divertido - de todas formas es extraño ver a una joven como tu sola -

\- ¿a qué te refieres con alguien como yo? - preguntó un poco desconcertada.

\- hermosa - dijo simplemente - da la impresión que eres un pequeño ángel entre toda esta multitud -

La (C/C) se sonrojó por lo que dijo aquel chico y aumento más su color cuando él se atrevió a tomar un mechón de su cabello y lo besó levemente.

\- debes tener cuidado esta noche - dijo mirándole fijamente

\- c-claro…lo tendré - murmuró y vio como se alejó entre las personas - _¿quién será?_ \- pensó con su corazón acelerado.

Luego de eso no volvió a verlo, el baile inicio y varios chicos la invitaron a bailar, ella cortésmente aceptaba y bailaba una pieza con ellos pero, en su mente seguía aquel chico de cabello turquesa. Lo buscaba con la mirada para ver si lograba verlo bailar, pero en ningún momento logró visualizarlo. Cuando terminó de bailar escuchó por accidente una conversación en donde mencionaban a un artista desconocido, que se decía que tenía una hermosa voz, logrando compararse con la de un ángel.

\- _¿podrá ser él aquel artista desconocido?_ \- pensó esperanzada notando como los músicos se preparaban para la siguiente pieza, donde finalmente aparecería el artista desconocido.

En ese momento se escucharon varios murmullos entre la multitud y, en el escenario subió aquel chico que había hablado antes con (T/N), tal como ella pensaba, él era el artista desconocido. El salón quedó en silencio por un momento y el chico de cabello turquesa comenzó a cantar logrando que su voz ambientara todo el lugar; tal como decían los rumores, aquella voz era hermosa, asemejándose a la de un ángel. Las personas volvieron a formar parejas para poder bailar, solo que en esta ocasión, la (C/C) decidió no bailar, quería tener todos sus sentidos centrados en aquel chico, la había cautivado por completo cuando se acercó a ella.

Cuando la canción finalizó, el chico de cabello turquesa hizo una reverencia y se retiró inmediatamente del lugar, (T/N) logró verlo perderse en un pasillo por lo que no dudo ni un instante y lo siguió. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos siguiendo el eco de los pasos e ingresó a la habitación donde él había desaparecido. En el interior se encontró con una escena extraña, aquel muchacho estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana.

\- espera - dijo de pronto la (C/C) tomando su mano inconscientemente para poder detenerle.

\- no espere verte nuevamente - dijo el chico mirándole un poco sorprendido bajando de la ventana. - dije que deberías tener cuidado esta noche -

\- lo sé pero…yo…yo quería felicitarte por la canción - dijo (T/N) nerviosa, ahora que lo observaba bien, él ya no llevaba el antifaz, por lo que logró ver sus finos rasgos ante la luz de la luna

\- Gracias por el cumplido, ahora debo retirarme - dijo volteando y se volvió a acercar a la ventana.

\- espera - dijo volviendo a detenerle y ahora recibió una mirada seria por parte del chico de cabello turquesa - yo…-

Antes de poder terminar la frase el chico la jaló del brazo e ingresó a un armario cercano sorprendiendo a la (C/C), estuvieron así por unos momentos y luego salieron.

\- lo siento, se acercaba alguien un poco problemático - dijo mirándole - soy Einsatz - se presentó - ¿qué era lo que tratabas de decirme? -

. - yo…- murmuró tratando de mantener la claridad en su mente tras lo sucedido, su mejillas comenzaban a arder - yo logré notar el cambio que…hiciste en la canción porque…los músicos tocaban una melodía diferente -

Einsatz le miró bastante sorprendido - no esperaba que notaras aquello, tienes un buen oído - le halagó. - ahora que lo veo, pareces tener la misma edad que yo - dijo pensativo

\- no puedes decir algo así - le reprochó haciendo un puchero - eres más alto, es imposible ver si somos de la misma edad -

\- es un buen punto, de todas formas mi altura es adecuada a mi edad y mi rostro también demuestra la edad que tengo - dijo mirándole - ya que tú los has visto, creo que también podrías revelar el tuyo - dijo con tranquilidad.

\- hmm…puede que tengas razón - murmuró (T/N) y se quitó con cuidado su antifaz revelando su rostro.

\- realmente eres hermosa - dijo acercándose un poco más a ella y tomó sus manos - ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? -

\- es una regla del baile de máscaras no revelar el nombre de la persona - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

\- pero ya no nos encontramos en el salón de baile, por lo que no es ningún problema -

Antes de que (T/N) fuera capaz de decir su nombre, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a unos guardias.

\- allí está, ¡deténganlo! - exclamó uno de los hombres.

Einsatz sonrió levemente - creo que no nos queda más tiempo - dijo y se acercó a (T/N) - te he mentido, el rostro que ves no es el real, tampoco mi nombre - le susurró levemente - serás capaz de reconocerme en otro momento -

\- seré capaz de reconocerte por tu voz - dijo mirándole

\- tienes razón - rió ligeramente y le besó la frente para luego saltar por la ventana en el preciso momento que los guardia se acercaron a ellos.

\- señorita, señorita ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó uno de los guardias pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

\- usted es hija del señor (T/A), ¿aquel hombre no la lastimó? - preguntó otro guardia y esta vez la (C/C) volteo a verlo.

\- estoy bien, no se preocupe - dijo con calma

\- ¡su anillo, el anillo de su familia no está! -exclamó un tercer guardia al ver las manos de la joven. -ese ladrón se lo ha llevado -

\- debemos ir por él, señorita por favor regrese al salón de baile - dijo el guardia y se retiró con los demás en busca del chico de cabello turquesa.

Una vez que quedó sola, (T/N) se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior con una pequeña sonrisa - el anillo no tiene importancia, él robo algo más valioso que eso - sonrió levemente con una de sus manos en su pecho.


	10. Mikaze Ai: Sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: basado en el juego Uta no prince-sama AllStar.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> *El Kanji de Ai (藍) significa Indigo/Añil, pero también dicha pronunciación se encuentra en otro kanji (愛) el cual tiene como significado amor. Es un juego de palabras.
> 
> Canción: Innocent Wind

\- Sabes, “Ai” tiene muchos significados dependiendo del kanji con el que se escriba - dijo (T/N) mirando al chico de cabello turquesa con una sonrisa - a pesar de que creías que no eras capaz de enamorarte si lo conseguiste, por eso para mí, tu nombre significa amor -

**_~ Días antes ~_ **

(T/N) pasaba todos los días por el parque Yoyogi, le gustaba el paisaje que entregaba aquel lugar por lo que sin importar que fuera un trayecto más largo para llegar a su casa, decidía caminar por allí. En una de esas ocasiones, vio a un chico de cabello turquesa y piel nívea, por la distancia no lograba saber que decía pero suponía que estaba cantando por la postura que tenía y el movimiento de sus manos, en esa ocasión dejó pasar aquella situación y regresó a su casa pero, durante los siguientes días aquel chico seguía practicando y la curiosidad la invadió completamente por lo que finalmente decidió acercarse un poco para oír lo que cantaba.

Una vez estuvo bastante cerca logró escuchar la melodiosa voz del joven, una armonía inexplicable solo que, no lograba transmitir los sentimientos de la canción.

**Kaze wa sasayaita** **mimimoto de**

**"Ai to tomo ni ikiyo" to**

**Shiranai kanjou to** **atsui nanika ga**

**SARUBĒJI suru**

**PĪSU ga itsumo tarinai youna ki ga shiteita**

**Kokoro no kakera doko ni aru no darou?**

**Tsubasa ga hoshikatta tsumetai HĀTO janaku**

**Sonna BOKU e to kimi wa uta o…**

**Arashi yo chirase te to te ni tsutau**

**Kono netsugoto ubatte yuke**

**Janai to kimi no subete o**

**Dakishimete shimau kara**

**Sarae Innocent Wind mayoi hikisaite**

**Taiyou wa itsumo mukou de**

**Hikari to yasashisa tsurete**

**Hohoemu**

El chico dejó de cantar de improvisto y miró a la (C/C) fijamente.

\- así que finalmente te atreviste a acercarte, desde donde te encontrabas de seguro no lograbas oír - dijo con calma, aunque su tono de voz sonaba más frio de los esperado para la chica.

\- bueno, jamás te había visto por aquí y ya va casi una semana…por lo que no resistí la curiosidad - dijo un poco avergonzada

\- ya veo, de todas formas no puedes quedarte, necesito concentrarme - dijo dándole la espalda

\- _eso fue un poco hostil_ \- pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño la (C/C) - creo que podría serte de ayuda si me quedo -

\- ¿tienes conocimientos musicales? - preguntó dando a entender que ya sabía la respuesta

\- pues no, pero no creo que sean tus habilidades musicales el problema - dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, no le gustaba ser cuestionado.

\- a que cuando cantas, la melodía es perfecta pero…no logro sentir nada - dijo mirándole - ¿no lo notas? - preguntó sorprendida

\- ¿qué se supone que deberías sentir? - preguntó alzando una ceja, encontraba una ridiculez lo que decía aquella chica.

\- bueno se debería transmitir amor, agradecimiento, esperanza o eso es lo que comprendo de la letra de la canción - explicó pensativa

\- todo ello se mide en frecuencias no es necesario sentirlo…puede que deba cambiar un poco la frecuencia - murmuró para si

\- ¿frecuencia? Es ridículo, esos son sentimientos debes experimentarlos para poder transmitirlos - dijo impactada de lo que decía el chico - deberías saberlo si estas cantando, todo cantante transmite sus sentimientos a través de las letras -

\- lo que dices es ridículo, los sentimientos son un conjunto de hormonas que se liberan en diferentes estados nada más - explicó

\- tu…realmente no has experimentado aquellos sentimientos ¿verdad? -

\- eso no es importante, con tener el conocimiento es suficiente -

\- no lo es, debes ser capaz de empatizar y ser capaz de transmitirlo - le reprochó - déjame ayudarte -

\- ¿por qué debería aceptar tu ayuda? -

\- porque si creyeras que miento hubieras terminado esta conversación mucho antes, sabes que aunque sea una desconocida fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que faltaba para tu canción y que puedo ayudarte -

El chico de cabello turquesa guardó silencio por un momento y finalmente suspiró - aceptaré tu ayuda - dijo mirándole fijamente

\- perfecto - sonrió ampliamente - soy (T/A) (T/N) - dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

\- Mikaze Ai - dijo y estrechó levemente la mano de la chica.

\- bien Ai-kun, ya es tarde por lo que no podré ayudarte hasta mañana, podemos reunirnos aquí a las…10 de la mañana si te parece, es sábado después de todo así que no trabajo-

\- estaré aquí -

\- bien, pues nos vemos mañana - dijo despidiéndose y retomó su camino a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, (T/N) se despertó temprano y se arregló para la reunión que tendría con el Ai, llegó a la hora acordada al parque en donde ya se encontraba el chico, parecía que era bastante puntual. Conversaron un poco al respecto de las actividades que realizarían hoy aunque Ai era un chico de pocas palabras por lo que parecía que (T/N) estuviera conversando sola. Una vez todo planeado se dirigieron a su primer destino, el parque de diversiones. La idea era hacer que Ai fuera capaz de experimentar diferentes emociones para que luego las fuera comparando y distinguiendo, subieron a varias atracciones (T/N) pacientemente le explicaba las cosas que no lograba comprender.

De esta manera los días pasaron, los fines de semana tenían varias actividades como visitas a zoológicos o acuarios, parques donde jugaban los niños, trabajos de voluntarios, mientras que durante los días laborales (T/N) ayudaba a Ai en las mañanas y en las tardes después del trabajo escuchando su canción y dando observaciones al respecto. Poco a poco Ai lograba comprender algunas cosas provocando que otras lo confundieran aún más, como lo era el tema del amor. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño al estar junto a (T/N) por lo que decidió preguntarle en una ocasión.

\- (T/N), ¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo estás enamorado? - preguntó mirando atentamente a la chica que estaba sentada junto a él en el parque.

\- ¿cómo saberlo? Bueno no soy una experta en este tema pero, podría decirse que el pasar tiempo con aquella persona se vuelve más importante que otras cosas, se dice que uno está realmente enamorado cuando no sabe bien el motivo del por qué quieres estar con aquella persona - dijo mirándole

\- entiendo - dijo bajando la mirada un poco y luego volvió a alzarla - en ese caso creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -

\- ya veo…espera… ¿qué? - preguntó sonrojándose y levantándose de la banca

\- creo que estoy enamorado de ti, todo lo que describes es lo que estoy experimentando así que no habría otra explicación -

\- no…bueno…es que...Quizás estas confundido porque te he estado ayudando - dijo apartando un poco la mirada

\- estoy seguro que no estoy confundido - dijo mirándole - creo que ahora soy capaz de comprender mejor aquella canción, ya que era un sentimiento desconocido para mí, y siempre sentí que me faltaba algo para poder expresar aquello, puede que en un principio fuera el poder expresar emociones pero finalmente me di cuenta que eras tú, tú haces que sea capaz de transmitir aquello, completaste mi corazón, me entregaste alas en la forma de esta canción - dijo citando su canción - tus palabras fueron cálidas y gentiles, fuiste capaz de enseñarme del amor - era la primera vez que lograba expresarse tanto.

\- b-bueno…agradezco mucho que sientas eso por mí - dijo avergonzada - jamás creí que fuera posible pero debo admitir que tú me cautivaste con tu voz completamente, desde el día que te conocí, como si no me dejaras ir - rió

\- ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? - pregunto confundido

\- bueno…no creo que sea correcto que comencemos a salir así como así, aún hay mucho que desconoces y yo también por lo que…creo que juntos debemos descubrir que ocurrirá desde ahora - sugirió

\- me parece lo correcto - sonrió levemente

\- Sabes, “Ai” tiene muchos significados dependiendo del kanji con el que se escriba - dijo (T/N) mirando al chico de cabello turquesa con una sonrisa - a pesar de que creías que no eras capaz de enamorarte si lo conseguiste, por eso para mí, tu nombre significa amor -


	11. Mikaze Ai: Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Universo alternativo. Ai es humano.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos  
> (M/D) = Mano dominante  
> Mirai = Futuro

Como ave enjaulada, ese era el sentimiento perfecto para describir como se encontraba (T/N) en estos momentos. Presa de su propia vida, sin ser capaz de escapar de su destino y, eso era porque sus padres controlaban completamente la vida. Que hacer, que estudiar, cuáles serán sus amistades. Todo.

Su pasión era la música, una puerta para escapar de las adversidades de su vida pero, un área que sus padres no aceptaban. Aprendió a leer música por medio de Internet y libros de la biblioteca nacional, buscó por todos los medios los conocimientos necesarios para comprender y ser capaz de componer, con el motivo de ser libre, por lo menos unos instantes.

Una tarde fría de primavera, la (C/C) se encontraba en el parque cercano, utilizando uno de los tableros de ajedrez de piedra como mesa, tenía unas partituras sobre ella mientras hacía girar el lápiz entre los dedos de su mano (M/D).

\- esta nota de aquí está mal - dijo la voz de un chico tras de ella mientras apuntaba una parte del pentagrama - no completa la armonía correctamente -

\- oh…g-gracias - dijo un poco sorprendida ella y volteó a ver encontrándose con un chico de cabello turquesa y ojos cielo.

\- no es nada - dijo mirándole fijamente, una expresión de calma se reflejaba en su rostro y luego hizo una reverencia retirándose.

Desde esa ocasión, todos los jueves que (T/N) iba al parque se encontraba con aquel chico, algunas ocasiones él le mencionaba algún error en su escritura y en otras ocasiones simplemente se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque, generando más intriga para la (C/C). En uno de esos tantos jueves, (T/N) decidió acercarse a aquel chico.

\- disculpa - dijo cuando llegó con él, parecía estar escribiendo algo en una libreta

\- eres la chica con los errores de composición - dijo cuándo alzó la mirada

\- preferiría que no me recordaras por ello - dijo avergonzada - soy (T/A) (T/N) - se presentó extendiendo su mano

\- Mikaze Ai - se presentó él y tomó su mano dando un ligero apretón.

Al momento del contacto sintieron una extraña sensación provocando que soltaran rápidamente sus manos.

\- em…y bueno Mikaze-san, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de música? - preguntó sentándose junto a él

\- soy músico - dijo mirándole como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- oh ya veo, que suerte - murmuró mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

\- ¿qué acaso tu no lo eres? -

\- pues técnicamente no - dijo y volteo a mirarle sonriendo - el hecho de que componga es un secreto, mis padres me obligarían a dejarlo si llegan a saberlo -

\- ¿realmente serían capaces de hacer algo así? -

\- pues sí, detestan la música - rió - por ese motivo lo mantengo como un secreto -

Desde ese momento, cada jueves mientras la (C/C) componía, también conversaba con Ai; él comenzó a ayudarle a estudiar música. Poco a poco dejaron de solamente reunirse los jueves, hasta el punto de verse casi todos los días de la semana.

Ai se sentía completamente extraño al lado de aquella chica, como si complementara algo en su interior que siempre estuvo buscando. El no saber exactamente qué era aquella sensación provocaba que pasara noches en vela pensando al respecto, la incertidumbre lo comía por dentro, solo sabía que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando incluso, solo pensaba en ella. De hecho Ai no era el único que se sentía así, (T/N) también sentía que su corazón de un momento saldría de su cuerpo cuando se aceleraba por pensar en el peliceleste.

El tiempo continuaba su rumbo mientras la relación entre ellos cada vez se volvía más complicada, el nerviosismo estaba presente, solo que en uno era más notorio que en el otro. El peliceleste había comenzado a investigar al respecto y había logrado llegar a dos posibles teorías. O se había enamorado de (T/N) o tenía un serio problema al corazón, sinceramente le era más fácil aceptar la segunda, después de todo no comprendía mucho el amor y temía que su relación cambiara, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta antes de aquel momento.

Era un día Viernes, y como ahora era frecuente, Ai y (T/N) se reunían para hablar sobre música o bien otras trivialidades, solo que en esta ocasión algo fue diferente. La (C/C) llegó a su encuentro una hora más tarde de lo que solían reunirse, con los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados por lo que preocupó de inmediato al peliceleste.

\- (T/N)… - la llamó pero de inmediato guardó silencio - _¿qué es lo que debería decir?_ \- pensó con un deje de preocupación

\- estoy bien Ai, no te preocupes - le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a iluminar su mirada - siento llegar tarde -

\- no hay problema, todos tenemos inconvenientes -

\- es cierto…todos los tienen - dijo bajando la mirada y apretando sus manos - Ai…ya no lo soporto - dijo con la voz entrecortada de un momento a otro abrazó al peliceleste ocultando su rostro.

Ai quedó inmóvil, no esperaba aquel movimiento por parte de ella, menos que comenzara a sollozar. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer en una situación así?, la (C/C) se aferró a su camisa provocando que se tensara un poco y que finalmente colocara sus manos en su espalda dando una leve caricia.

\- gracias - murmuró cuando estaba más calmada y se separó - siento abrazarte tan de imprevisto -

\- no…no es problema - dijo mirándole fijamente y pasó sus pulgares por los ojos de ella quitando el resto de lágrimas - tu rostro se ve mejor con una sonrisa -

\- g-gracias - dijo un poco sorprendida por la acción

\- (T/N)…yo - dijo y suspiró apoyándose en su hombro, ahora estaba completamente claro con respecto a los latidos de su corazón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en un principio - toma mi mano - dijo volviendo a mirarla y le extendió la mano

\- ¿eh? ¿Para qué? - preguntó dudosa mientras tomaba su mano

\- aunque vivas en aquella jaula que tus padres crearon…yo, (T/N)… quiero liberarte de aquella prisión - soltó sin más

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó más sorprendida aún

\- yo…creo que me he enamorado de ti - admitió mirándole fijamente - por mucho tiempo sentí que algo me faltaba pero al momento de conocerte, eso cambió - dijo llevando la mano de ella a su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza - te has vuelto mi inspiración para componer…y, a pesar que no suelo componer este tipo de canciones…como baladas, comencé a hacerlo desde que te conocí, desde ahora quiero dar lo mejor de mí en la música y…contigo…-

\- Ai… Yo…-

\- escapemos juntos - soltó antes de que ella lograra articular una frase completa - compartamos nuestras tristezas y alegrías, estudiemos lo que más amamos sin que nadie lo restrinja, dibujemos nuestro futuro juntos…se… -

El peliceleste no logró concluir su oración ya que la (C/C) lo estaba besando, era un beso torpe pero transmitía todo lo que ambos sentían

\- creo que…me alegra haberme enamorado - susurró (T/N) con una sonrisa cuando se separaron - sé que, lo más probable es que sea difícil para nosotros…pero, quiero irme contigo - dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

\- aunque pasen cien años… nuestra música no desaparecerá, no importa quien cante nuestra melodía en ese momento, ahora, nos pertenece a nosotros - dijo Ai con una leve sonrisa.

Algunos años más tarde~

Una chica de aproximadamente 10 años, cabello peliceleste y ojos (C/O) buscaba algo entre las cosas de sus padres, entre papeles y fotografías encontró una carpeta negra, la curiosidad le ganó por lo que abrió encontrando unas partituras en ella, la canción tenía escrito “Te amo“.

\- Mamá - dijo mientras tomaba los papeles y corría a donde estaba su madre - mira lo que encontré - le entregó los papeles con una sonrisa

\- vaya, así que allí estaban - dijo con una sonrisa la (C/C) mirando los papeles

\- ¿qué son? - preguntó con mucha curiosidad la niña

\- es, una canción que compuso tu padre cuando nos conocimos - dijo acariciando los papeles

\- ¿podemos pedirle que la toque cuando llegue? -

\- Claro que si Mirai, tu padre se pondrá feliz - dijo mirándole con ternura

\- ¿Y por qué es una canción de amor? -

\- porque el amor, es uno de los sentimientos más fuertes y con él puedes superar todas las adversidades que creas imposibles, es un lazo muy difícil de romper y que, si lo cuidas correctamente puede durar eternamente -

\- como el amor que papá tiene por nosotras - dijo emocionada la peliceleste

\- así es cariño - dijo acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

A pesar de los problemas que habían vivido, las dificultades y adversidades que se interpusieron en el camino, (T/N) y Ai, finalmente lograron ser felices logrando alcanzar sus sueños, juntos.


	12. Mikaze Ai: No me mires así

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: basado en la ruta B de AllStar After Secret. 
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

Aquella tarde (T/N) y Ai compartían juntos en el departamento del segundo, su relación era completamente secreta, ya que para el mundo de los Idols estaba prohibido el romance. Además de eso, (T/N) conocía la verdad sobre Ai pero, aquello no era un impedimento para el amor que sentía por él.

El peliturquesa había preparado unos bocadillos que compartían sentados en un sofá, mientras conversaban de diversos temas, hasta que uno surgió de manera espontánea disgustando un poco al Idol.

\- Ai realmente eres adorable – sonrió la (C/C)

\- ¿adorable? – preguntó confundido en un principio, no era un concepto que realmente esperaba.

\- así es, adorable. Eres muy tierno conmigo y tu sonrisa hace que te de una apariencia adorable – dijo con inocencia la chica mientras se levantaba del sofá.

\- no creo que la palabra correcta sea adorable – dijo un poco desconcertado el chico imitando a la (C/C)

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué no? Realmente creo que eres un chico adorable –

\- porque no quiero que tengas ese tipo de imagen de mi – frunció levemente el ceño con molestia.

\- pero si no es malo que seas adorable Ai – respondió confundida la chica.

\- (T/N), no quiero que me veas como un niño al cual proteger – dijo mirándole fijamente – Quiero tener la posibilidad de ser yo quien te proteja – perecía hablar completamente en serio.

\- Ai, no sé a qué te refieres – rio levemente ella - no te veo como a un niño en lo absoluto –

\- si lo haces, solo que no lo notas – dijo acercándose levemente – confía más en mí, así como tú me enseñaste que es el amor. Quiero ser capaz de enseñarte si no comprendes algo, no importa lo que sea, confía en mí –

\- Ai… ¿ocurrió algo? Normalmente no eres así – preguntó con un leve sonrojo al tenerlo cerca.

\- no logro comprender como era antes, y como fuiste capaz de enamorarte de mí – murmuro apoyando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

\- pues porque sabía que solamente necesitabas que alguien te explicara aquello que no comprendías y poco a poco, comencé a enamorarme de ti –

\- es cierto pero, realmente no quiero que me sigas viendo como aquel chico que no sabía nada del mundo – le miró acorralándola levemente contra la pared.

\- pero si ya no te veo así – dijo un poco perdida ante la mirada del chico.

\- si lo hace, lo acabas de decir, haré que aquella imagen que tienes cambie completamente, te mostrare una apariencia que nadie más conoce, solo te lo mostraré a ti – le susurró cerca de los labios

\- A-Ai – murmuró nerviosa, realmente el peliturquesa se estaba comportando de una forma extraña

El chico no respondió, simplemente la besó. Un beso completamente diferente a otros que se habían dado. Este a pesar de ser tierno, era más intenso, “un beso de adultos” era la mejor forma de describirlo. Cuando se separaron, la (C/C) estaba sorprendida y completamente roja sin saber que decir por lo ocurrido.

\- quiero que sepas que realmente voy en serio (T/N), quiero ser capaz de hacer nuestros sueños uno y, que tengas la confianza de que lo que deseamos se haga realidad - 

\- te refieres a…espera un momento… Ai ¿no crees que es algo precipitado? – preguntó sonrojada y sorprendida

El peliturquesa negó levemente – puedo decir con certeza que en el momento en el que nos conocimos, aun sin saber que estaríamos juntos, un futuro se reflejó al momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron –

\- Ai – murmuró completamente sorprendida de las palabras del chico.

\- quiero mantener esta armonía que fuimos capaces de crear e incluso ser capaces de crear nuevas melodías, por ese motivo (T/N), ya no quiero ser un niño frente a tus ojos – le sonrió levemente y volvió a besarle.


	13. Mikaze Ai: Enamorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

Una chica de (C/C) se miraba al espejo mientras se arreglaba, el día de hoy tenía que ir temprano a la oficina así que se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual. En eso alguien le abrazó de la espalda recargando su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

\- ¿Debes irte? - preguntó una voz masculina a la chica

\- debo ir a trabajar Ai - rio levemente la chica mirándose en el espejo, por el reflejo se lograba ver que quien le abrazaba era un chico de cabellos turquesas y rasgos finos

\- ¿por qué debes trabajar el día que tengo libre? - le recriminó mirándole sin dejar de abrazarle

\- ¿qué no eres tú quien reprochaba que el trabajo era importante? - preguntó con burla volteando a verle

\- ahora es diferente - dijo el chico mirándole fijamente

\- ¿Diferente en qué sentido? - preguntó ella alzando una ceja

\- porque ahora estoy contigo, así que el trabajo pasa a segundo plano - sonrió levemente

\- e-espera…moh~ Ai, siempre dices cosas como esas de la nada - le reprochó sonrojada

El peliturquesa le miró extrañado, sin comprender - solo fui sincero - admitió

\- lo sé - suspiró la chica sonrojada y luego sonrió. - bueno, ahora debo irme a trabajar así que por favor - pidió mirando las manos del chico, las cuales la tenían abrazada

\- falta al trabajo hoy - pidió mientras le abrazaba un poco más escondiendo su rostro.

\- estas siendo muy caprichoso el día de hoy - rio levemente - no puedo faltar, ya te dije - le acarició levemente el cabello - regresaré pronto, lo prometo. Mientras tanto podrías reunirte con los chicos, anoche me comentaste que tenían que hablar de su próxima canción -

\- está bien - suspiró resignado y le soltó - aprovechare el tiempo para hablar sobre la nueva canción…- le miró

\- verás que el tiempo pasa rápido - le sonrió y se acercó a él besándole levemente - llegaré temprano así que podremos compartir el resto del día juntos -

\- está bien, cuídate - le sonrió levemente y acercó su mano acariciándole levemente la mejilla.

\- tú también - volvió a darle un pequeño beso y tomó su cartera saliendo del departamento.

Cuando estuvo solo, Ai soltó un suspiro y decidió arreglarse también para poder reunirse con los miembros de Quartet Night. Envió un mensaje al grupo que tenían y al poco tiempo coordinaron hora y lugar para la reunión.

Horas más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en un pequeño café poco concurrido del centro de Tokio.

\- que puntuales han sido todos hoy - dijo alegremente el castaño mirando a los demás miembros del grupo.

\- mientras antes veamos el tema de la canción y la letra será mejor - habló el peligris con tranquilidad.

\- es cierto - sonrió el castaño - Nuestra joven kohai nos ayudó en esta ocasión así que ya tenemos la melodía - dijo sacando unos folios y entregándoselos a cada uno.

\- sigo creyendo que debería ser nuestra compositora - habló por primera vez el rubio.

\- Myu-chan, ella es compositora de STARISH y por más que queramos que también componga nuestras canciones, no es lo correcto -

\- Reiji tiene razón en esta ocasión - aclaró el peligris.

\- esos plebeyos han sido beneficiados - dijo sin más el rubio

\- mejor continuemos con el tema de la canción, en aquella ocasión solo expresamos sentimientos para que la Kohai-chan pudiera componer con facilidad pero, ahora debemos tener una imagen más clara del tema - dijo serio Reiji - AiAi ¿qué piensas al respecto? - preguntó mirando al peliturquesa que no había mencionado ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron.

El chico parpadeó un poco confundido y miró a sus compañeros - lo siento, no estaba prestando atención - se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- no es normal en ti estar distraído Mikaze - dijo el conde mirando al menor de los cuatro.

\- no volverá a ocurrir - respondió manteniéndole la mirada y luego la dirigió al castaño. - ¿de qué hablábamos? -

\- sobre el tema y la letra de nuestra canción - le sonrió Reiji - quizás si ves las partituras podrás tener alguna idea -

Ai asintió levemente y comenzó a revisar las partituras con detenimiento, analizando cada nota y cada pausa. Imaginándose la melodía y lo que podría transmitir. Con los años que llevaba con los miembros de Quartet Night había, poco a poco, logrado comprender a mayor cabalidad los sentimientos humanos, haciendo que él también se volviera “más humano” de paso. Aunque todo aquello traía algunas consecuencias, como lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con la (C/C).

\- creo…que la melodía quiere transmitir, el sentimiento que tiene uno hacia la persona que considera más importante en su vida…expresando que es parte de su vida, su complemento - dijo de la nada sorprendiendo a los otros tres miembros.

\- AiAi, estás muy enamorado ¿verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa tierna el castaño mirando al chico, quien observaba el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

\- nunca me había sentido así, no estoy seguro si realmente…se le puede llamar amor a esto - dijo mirando al castaño.

\- pero sientes que es lo más importante para ti y, quieres compartir lo máximo que puedas con ella ¿verdad? - preguntó notando como asentía - pues eso es amor AiAi, y la prueba más importante es que hayas tomado el valor de proponerle matrimonio porque quieres estar con ella toda la vida -

Porque era cierto, Mikaze Ai, miembro de Quartet Night; llevaba saliendo con (T/A) (T/N) por ya un poco más de un año, vivían juntos así que había decidido proponerle matrimonio, porque si bien no comprendía aun completamente aquellos sentimientos, sabía que quería pasar toda su vida junto a la (C/C).

\- tienes razón - aclaró el peliturquesa sonriendo levemente - … gracias Reiji -

\- no es nada - dijo tan animado como siempre - pues ahora mejor continuemos viendo la temática y la letra~ -

\- creo que lo que propuso Mikaze es una buena idea - sugirió Camus mirando a los demás

\- opino igual - comentó Ranmaru, rara vez ambos estaban de acuerdo con algo al respecto.

\- pues ya que todos estamos de acuerdo ¡comencemos a escribir! -

Así pasaron varias horas discutiendo sobre parte de la letra de la canción logrando terminarla a las horas después, todos conformes con el resultado, acordaron comenzar con los ensayos al día siguiente por lo que la reunión se dio como finalizada y todos regresaron a sus labores habituales. Ai se dirigió al departamento que compartía con la (C/C), se había tardado más de lo esperado escribir la letra con los demás por lo que presentía que la chica ya había llegado al departamento. Al entrar, todo se encontraba en silencio por lo que, con paso sigiloso caminó hasta la sala de estar encontrándose con (T/N), dormida en el sofá.

\- prometiste llegar temprano y fui yo quien se tardó en llegar - murmuró por lo bajo acercándose a la chica, tomó una manta y la cubrió con ella - Reiji tiene razón, no puedo pensar en una posibilidad de futuro sin que estés incluido en él - continuó murmurando y le acarició el cabello levemente - gracias, (T/N) - besó levemente su frente y decidió sentarse en el sofá junto con ella, acomodándola para que pudiera dormir cómodamente y cubriendo a ambos con la manta.


	14. Especial Cumpleaños: Ai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Información sobre inteligencia artificial y la posibilidad de crecimiento y tener hijos esta basado en una charla de ciencia ficción. 
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

Hoy, primero de Marzo era el cumpleaños de Mikaze Ai, un chico que logró superar todo percance de la ciencia logrando dar un gran avance, mostrar que los robots con inteligencia artificial, mejor conocidos como androides, pueden enamorarse. Había encontrado a la chica que había decidido estar junto a él a pesar de su condición, lucharon ante las adversidades que les deparaba el destino logrando convencer a su creador de que le programara un sistema para ir creciendo y envejeciendo al igual que los humanos.

Ahora era capaz de poder vivir completamente junto a su amada, sin las preocupaciones de verla partir algún día, porque si bien él podría vivir eternamente, su sistema fue configurado para que cuando, aquella persona que amaba falleciera, él también lo hiciera.

La tecnología de hoy en día, era incluso más avanzada, logró a través del código genético que traía en su programa, originario de Kisaragi Aine, que el joven peliceleste lograra ser padre. Uno de los acontecimientos más importantes para el ser humano, por lo que, el ver nacer a su hija, hace unos meses atrás había provocado que finalmente fuera un humano completo, teóricamente.

Por ese motivo, hoy primero de Marzo, sería un cumpleaños completamente diferente a otros que haya vivido Ai, después de todo, tenía amigos y ahora una hermosa familia con la cual compartir su nacimiento, si bien no había sido como la mayoría de los nacimientos, era la fecha en la que fue creado y, estaba eternamente agradecido de haber llegado al mundo.

\- Ai, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto una chica de cabello (C/C) mientras cargaba a una pequeña bebé de cabello turquesa mirando al chico, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

\- no, no ocurre nada (T/N) - volteo a verla Ai y le sonrió levemente - es solo...que sigo creyendo que todo esto puede ser…creado por mi imaginación por así decirlo, que…mis programas comenzaron a sobrescribir recuerdos de todo esto y que nada es real -

\- Ai - dijo con ternura la (C/C) y se acercó a él besando su mejilla - es real, eres capaz de vivir una vida como cualquier otro, de tener una familia, de ser feliz -

\- gracias - dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - gracias, por ser paciente y nunca haberte rendido ante nuestro amor…gracias por darme una hermosa familia - dijo y acarició con delicadeza la cabellera de su hija, quien dormía en brazos de su madre.

\- sabes que daría lo que fuera por ti, tu era como un niño solamente necesitabas experimentar, nadie podía culparte de no saber -

\- eres realmente única - dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y el chico soltó un suspiro al saber que era lo que se aproximaba por lo que decidió ir a abrir.

\- Ai Ai Happy Birthday~ - canturreo Reiji con una amplia sonrisa mostrando unas bolsas

\- gracias Reiji…supongo - murmuró lo último el peliceleste

\- oh vamos, no te desanimes solo porque este idiota llegó - se escuchó la voz de Ranmaru detrás del castaño - sabes perfectamente que aunque pasen los años no cambia -

\- RanRan eso fue cruel - exclamó Reiji

\- no es el único que no cambia, ustedes los plebeyos jamás llegaran a nuestro nivel - dijo Camus con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

\- ¡Repítelo! - le reprochó Ranmaru con el ceño fruncido

\- chicos, no es momento de pelear, estamos aquí por el cumpleaños de Ai-chan - dijo una voz atrás de ellos, dejando ver que era Natsuki junto a los miembros de Starish

Ai simplemente suspiró y dejó pasar a todos, algunos traían regalos, otros aperitivos. Natsuki había horneado un pastel que probablemente nadie probaría, a menos que fueran obligados por el rubio. Prepararon todo y comenzaron a compartir, muchos se acercaban con curiosidad a observar a la pequeña hija de Ai, para muchos todavía era increíble aquel suceso. Conversaron y rieron, contaron anécdotas de los grupos, se burlaban entre sí hasta que llegó el momento del brindis.

\- Ai Ai / Ai-chan / Ai - dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los invitados observando al peliceleste.

\- Eres realmente un miembro importante para Quartet Night, un gran senpai para los muchachos de Starish y quiero que sepas, que estamos muy orgullosos de que luego de tanto, hayas sido capaz de confiar en nosotros y ser sincero, contarnos la verdad, ya que a pesar de todo, eso no era impedimento para que siguiera compartiendo con nosotros. Estamos muy felices de que hayas encontrado la felicidad en tu familia y debes saber que todos nosotros también somos tu familia, por ese motivo…- dijo Reiji y miró a todos.

\- Otanjoubi Omedetou - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y alzaron su copas realizando un brindis.

Porque, un cumpleaños no solo celebra el que hayas nacido en aquella fecha, sino que, celebra que sigues presente, un año más compartiendo con quienes más quieres y esperando nuevas experiencias por delante.


	15. Camus: Relación compleja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Basado en las respuestas de al entrevista secreta del juego ASAS
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

(T/N) y Camus no tenían una buena relación, eran vecinos en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. En un principio el rubio como comportó como solía mostrarse en la televisión, amable y elegante pero, con el pasar del tiempo mostró su verdadera personalidad ante su vecina, que había logrado sacarlo de quicio con pequeños detalles, como lo era el hecho de que fuera olvidadiza o torpe aunque con bastante carácter.

\- eres insoportable Camus, no puedo creer como es posible que tus fans no conozcan este lado tuyo - dijo molesta la (C/C) mientras le rociaba el agua de su botella en la cabeza del rubio.

Muchas de las discusiones que tenían en sus encuentros solían terminar así, donde la (C/C) realizaba un acto impulsivo luego de uno de los comentarios del rubio de todas formas, por extraño que aparezca, seguían compartiendo en algunas ocasiones. Tenían algunos gustos en común como lo era la música clásica y los dulces por lo que, solían reunirse de vez en cuando para compartir.

\- hice un poco de dulces, ¿quieres algunos? - preguntó (T/N) cuando el rubio abrió la puerta de su departamento.

\- no te he pedido nada como para que tengas la libertad de venir a molestarme - dijo molesto

\- perdón por ser cortes - dijo rodando los ojos la (C/C) - me los llevaré en ese caso -

\- no he dicho eso - dijo abriendo la puerta y la dejó entrar - prepararé algo de té para acompañar -

A decir verdad, ambos sentían una atracción por el otro pero eran muy orgullosos para admitir aquello, así que su relación de hostilidad-amabilidad era muy usual.

\- te ves horrenda - dijo sin más Camus, quien estaba llegando a su departamento cuando vio llegar a la (C/C) con los ojos rojos e hinchados

\- gracias por recordármelo - dijo con sarcasmo (T/N) mientras buscaba sus llaves

\- ¿qué ocurrió? - decidió preguntar

\- no te interesa -

\- solo trataba de ser cortes, pero es cierto, no me interesa lo que le haya ocurrido a una plebeya - dijo y entró a su departamento.

Solo faltaba que uno de los dos diera el primer paso, para que todo cambiara entre ambos.

La (C/C) llevaba ya un rato sin lograr conciliar el sueño, había intentado salir con un chico en aquella ocasión pero todo resultó un completo desastre

\- Estúpido conde, por qué me tienes que gustar - gruñó molesta - entre tantas personas por qué tú, es tu culpa que no pueda dormir - suspiró y se levantó la cama, se vistió con lo que tenía más próximo y salió de su departamento tocando la puerta de su vecino.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio muy molesto por ser interrumpido en sus horas de sueño

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres a tan altas horas de la noche? - preguntó irritado

\- no puedo dormir -

\- ese no es motivo para que vengas y me despiertes, soluciona tus problemas por tu cuenta -

\- ¿me dejas quedarme hoy en tu departamento? -

\- no - dijo simplemente e iba a cerrar la puerta pero la (C/C) lo detuvo

\- entonces deja que me quede un momento y luego regresare a mi departamento -

\- … bien - aceptó rendido y la dejó pasar.

La (C/C) entró al departamento y se dirigió al sofá mientras el rubio preparaba algo de té y luego se sentaba frente a ella.

\- y bien - dijo molesto

\- creo que me gustas y por ese motivo no soy capaz de dormir, así que como eres el culpable vine para que lo soluciones - soltó sin más mirando la taza de té

Si no fuera porque se encontraba sentado quién sabe qué hubiera ocurrido. No esperaba que ella diera una declaración de tal magnitud.

\- ¿no dirás nada? -

\- que puedo decir ante aquello - dijo logrando mantenerse calmado

\- pues no lo sé, un tú también me gustas o un vete al carajo - dijo mirándole fijamente

\- creo que las palabras son innecesarias en un momento así, sabes la respuesta, de todas formas no diría algo tan vulgar - dijo levantándose - ahora bebe eso y luego ve a mi cuarto a dormir, solo por hoy, haré una excepción y dejaré que como plebeya, duermas en mi cuarto mientras yo duermo en el sofá - dijo y se fue a preparar todo para la (C/C).

\- ¡maldita sea no puedes dar una respuesta más clara! - gritó confundida - ¿me acabo de declarar y me dices que ya se la respuesta? No me declararía si la supiera - dijo levantándose y fue a la habitación.

\- ese es tu error, a diferencia de ti yo no me declararía de no saber que la respuesta es sí - dijo volteando a verla y le lanzó un pijama - ahora vete a dormir y deja de molestar - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

\- entonces… ¿sí le gusto? - se preguntó a si misma - estúpido Camus, lo único que haces es hacer las cosas más complicadas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, en el fondo sí sabía la respuesta y, aunque su relación seguía siendo complicada sabía que poco a poco iría cambiando.


	16. Camus: Guardia Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Universo alternativo
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

En un país muy lejano existía un pueblo gobernado por amables reyes, la hija de ellos tenía una distinguida belleza además de ser muy carismática, se llevaba muy bien con los habitantes del pueblo y era una chica muy querida.

(T/N), era el nombre de la princesa, la cual amaba recorrer el pueblo y descubrir cosas nuevas. En muchas ocasiones escapaba del castillo con la intención de descubrir nuevos lugares, generando algunas complicaciones para el jefe de la guardia real, Camus.

\- Esta mujer – exclamó molesto el rubio saliendo del castillo – la pierdo de vista un segundo y desaparece, no puedo creer que me tengan como niñera de esta princesa – reprochaba mientras caminaba buscando a la princesa por la ciudad.

\- Buenos días Camus-san – saludó amablemente una señora al rubio quien hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Muy buenos días – saludó educadamente, si bien era un chico temperamental era muy cortes

\- busca otra vez a la princesa – rio levemente la mujer al ver que el chico apartaba la mirada con incomodidad – la última vez que la vi se dirigía hacia el centro – le comentó

\- muchas gracias por la ayuda – suspiró levemente e hizo una reverencia nuevamente para luego continuar su búsqueda.

Camus continuó recorriendo el pueblo en busca de la escurridiza princesa, cada vez que se encontraba cerca ella volvía a desaparecer, hasta que la vio en uno de los puestos de frutas, parecía conversar amenamente con el vendedor.

\- ¡me encanta el color que han tomado las manzanas! Este año fue una buena cosecha – decía sonriente la princesa

\- tiene mucha razón princesa, este año fue una buena cosecha, debemos agradecerles a los dioses el habernos entregado la lluvia suficiente para poder tener estas hermosas frutas – dijo con una sonrisa el vendedor. – tome una, no se preocupe –

\- ¿realmente puedo? – preguntó emocionada viendo como el hombre asentía por lo que tomó una de las manzanas.

\- Princesa, finalmente la encuentro – Dijo Camus acercándose a la (C/C) con una sonrisa amable pero que la chica lograba reconocer como falsa, el rubio estaba molesto.

\- C-Camus…Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – rio nerviosa la chica

\- lo mismo podría decir de usted, no esperaba verla por estos lugares siendo que debería estar en sus lecciones matutinas –

\- oh, eso…veras…creí que sería buena idea recorrer el pueblo para ver si había algo que mis padres no observaban –

\- salir sin guardaespaldas no es correcto –

\- el pueblo no es peligroso –

\- pero no sabemos si alguien se ha infiltrado en los territorios de su padre –

\- de ser así tu vendrías a rescatarme ¿verdad? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa

\- tsk…- masculló un poco molesto haciendo reír a la chica – tiene razón, soy su protector e iré a salvarla si algo le ocurriese – dijo haciendo una reverencia

\- Oh pues entonces no hay problema –

\- ahora por favor regrese al castillo –

\- ¿eeeh? Aun no recorro todo el pueblo –

\- princesa, no puede evitar sus obligaciones, por favor regrese al castillo –

\- no quiero – hizo un pequeño mohín cruzándose de brazos – recorreré el pueblo –

\- debe cumplir sus obligaciones, no me haga tomar otro tipo de medidas –

\- pues no iré, si quieres que vaya deberás llevarme a la fuerza – sonrió y de un momento a otro comenzó a correr con la intención de escapar del rubio

\- esa mocosa – murmuró irritado y suspiró – pagaré la fruta que se llevó – dijo mirando al vendedor.

\- no se preocupe, fue un regalo – dijo sonriendo nervioso el hombre

\- no podemos mimar a la princesa de ese modo, su trabajo y su vida se basa en la venta de frutas por lo que le pagaré de todas formas – dijo entregándole unas monedas y luego fue en busca de la princesa, nuevamente.

Camus volvió a recorrer el pueblo en busca de la princesa, esta vez parecía más molesto que antes pero de todas formas trataba de ocultarlo pero, por más que buscara, en esta ocasión lo lograba dar con el paradero de la princesa, buscó en las tiendas que más frecuentaba, en el comercio ambulante pero nada, la princesa no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Esto comenzó a preocupar al rubio, después de todo lo que le había dicho a la princesa era verdad, a pesar de que el reino era tranquilo y que no tenían mayores problemas, uno nunca sabía si algún extranjero se había infiltrado con la intención de cometer algún acto en contra de la familia real. Con esta preocupación en su mente, se dirigió a los establos de la guardia real y tomó su caballo blanco, para movilizarse de mejor manera mientras la buscaba, ahora amplió el rango de búsqueda por lo que comenzó a recorrer los bosques que colindaban con el reino.

Mientras tanto, la princesa se encontraba perdida en uno de los bosques que quedaban junto al reino, cuando quiso escapar del rubio no tomó en cuenta el camino que estaba recorriendo por lo que terminó adentrándose a bosque. Estaba un poco molesta con Camus, principalmente porque la trataba como una niña, por ese motivo se escapaba del castillo y se escondía del rubio, con la intención de que cambiara un poco la perspectiva de ella pero, a pesar de todo, parecía que realmente no estaba funcionando. La verdad era que (T/N) estaba enamorada de su guardia personal, y lo único que quería hacer era llamar la atención del chico para que, en algún momento no la viera como una niña o una princesa, sino como una chica cualquiera, de la cual podría enamorarse, además siempre que se dirigía al pueblo realmente investigaba sobre las necesidades del reino, para no parecer ignorante ante el rubio, aunque parecía tener el efecto opuesto hacia él.

Cansada y perdida, la princesa se sentó bajo uno de los árboles, había comenzado a anochecer por lo que no era muy conveniente continuar caminando sino podría perderse aún más. Cuando daba todo por perdido y estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas, escuchó unos pasos y un relinchido de un caballo, por lo que alzó la mirada notando que un caballo blanco se acercaba a ella con prisa.

\- ¡Princesa! – exclamó Camus bajando de su caballo y yendo a donde se encontraba la chica.

\- C-Camus – murmuró sorprendida y sin previo aviso abrazó al chico aferrándose a él – c-creí que…me quedaría aquí hasta mañana por la mañana, tenía miedo –

\- mis disculpas, debí buscarla con más prisa – dijo preocupado el rubio, no sabía qué hacer ante el abrazo de la chica o cómo actuar ante sus palabras.

\- Camus, no quiero seguir así, si no te lo digo ahora puede que esta situación continúe constantemente –

\- disculpe, no sé a qué se refiere princesa – dijo preocupado mirando a la chica.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti Camus – soltó repentinamente y lo jaló del traje besándole.

Camus estaba completamente sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, pero su corazón le decía que correspondiera, así que lo hizo sin dudar, luego vería las consecuencias de sus actos, porque a pesar de que la princesa fuera molesta e infantil, él estaba enamorado de ella.


	17. Camus: Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: Universo alternativo. Muerte de personaje. Reflexión sobre un romance obsesivo. 
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos

En las tierras lejanas de un hermoso país, vivía una joven doncella que no conocía lo que había más allá de los terrenos en donde vivía. Ella no era ni de la realeza y poseía una gran fortuna, era una simple joven que en estos momentos, se encontraba cautiva ante las codiciosas garras de un conde.

La mansión de aquel hombre se encontraba en el interior del profundo bosque, respaldado por grandes rejas y enredaderas para que la muchacha no pudiera observar hacia el exterior.

El conde, no sobrepasaba los 20 años. Era un hombre atractivo, rubio, de tez nívea y ojos de un hermoso color cielo, además de ser reconocido por su belleza, todos en el pueblo lo conocían por ser un hombre muy codicioso, todo lo que quería lograba obtenerlo. Dinero, joyas, mujeres, tierras y entre otras cosas. No tenía límites para sus posesiones ni para los métodos que utilizaba para obtenerlos. Algunos decían que era un hombre amable y otros, un simple tirano.

La única verdad que se podía confirmar en estos momentos era que, había tomado cautiva a una de las chicas de un pueblo cercano y, la tenía entre sus terrenos, sin posibilidades de salir.

El nombre de la joven era (T/N), hija de un mercader, poseía una belleza peculiar, cabello (C/C) y ojos (C/O), su tez era delicada como si fuera seda. (T/N) destacaba entre las demás mujeres de su edad y, su inocencia era un reflejo de lo que muchos llamarían perfección.

Tal como se describía, (T/N), no logro descifrar a tiempo las segundas intenciones de aquel joven rubio que se había presentado como Camus, había caído presa ante sus garras desde el momento en que lo conoció por lo que, en ningún momento sospechó que, tras aceptar un paseo con aquel joven caballero, terminaría prisionera en la mansión.

Algunos pensarían que es un verdadero privilegio vivir en aquel lugar y con aquellos lujos porque, después de todo, el joven Conde impedía que la muchacha hiciera algo en la casa, le entregaba todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, tenía personal para que la atendiera pero, a cambio de eso, él le arrebataba su libertad. Camus nunca intentó sobrepasarse con ella, era muy educado y solía tener breves charlas en donde, solo él comentaba cosas al respecto, pero era el único contacto que establecía, el resto del tiempo, no pasaba en aquella mansión.

(T/N) vivía como una pequeña ave, enjaulada. Donde cada vez que podía, observaba el cielo anhelando su libertad. Su rutina era sencilla, por las mañanas tomaba el desayuno que la criada le dejaba preparado y luego regaba las flores, por las tardes solía tomar el té en el jardín, junto al laberinto de los rosales. En algunas ocasiones, Camus le acompañaba y en otras no lo veía hasta el atardecer, en donde comían en silencio y se retiraban a sus dormitorios correspondientes. Aquello realmente no era vivir.

Un día, entre toda la rutina de la joven, encontró una pequeña puerta, oculta entre los rosales, tenía una cerradura antigua y estaba con llave. No era complicado sabotearla para lograr abrirla pero tomaría tiempo así que, desde ese momento, día tras día, la (C/C) aflojaba un poco las bisagras junto a la cerradura, con la posibilidad de que, en algún momento lograra escapar; no era que odiara al conde Camus es solo que, el amor que él proclamaba hacía ella era completamente diferente al que ella quería experimentar.

El momento había llegado, una tarde, luego de haber tomado té en la terraza para que la criada no sospechara nada al respecto, (T/N) había logrado abrir completamente aquella pequeña puerta; la ansiedad recorría su cuerpo, en poco tiempo sería libre nuevamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar?, la joven sentía que el tiempo corría de una manera completamente diferente en los terrenos del conde. Tratando de olvidar todo pensamiento que le quitara el valor para escapar, y salió de aquella prisión lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, corrió por el bosque sin mirar atrás, tropezando en más de una ocasión y lastimándose en las caídas pero el dolor no importaba ya que la adrenalina que sentía de ser libre anulaba el dolor. Continuo corriendo buscando una salida hasta que poco a poco el paisaje comenzaba a ser más visible, había llegado a un acantilado. La brisa marina golpeaba su agitada figura y los rayos del sol se impregnaban en su piel, quedaba poco, para ser completamente libre, debía bajar de aquel lugar y llegar al pueblo más cercano, sencillo, pero el destino le preparaba otra cosa a la joven (C/C).

Comenzaban a sentirse pasos tras de ella por lo que se desesperó, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse, muy tarde. Camus había llegado donde ella. De todos los días, hoy el rubio había decidido llegar más temprano a la mansión encontrándose de que su chica había escapado por lo que, no dudo ni un segundo en ir a buscarla, localizándola en el acantilado.

\- (T/N), es peligroso que estés aquí, ven regresemos a la mansión - dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano

\- no - fue la simple respuesta de la chica

\- ¿te sientes inconforme con tu estadía? Puedo traerte más obsequios o podemos mudarnos a otra de mis mansiones - dijo con amabilidad y una leve sonrisa - haría todo por la chica que amo -

\- ¡eso no es amor! - exclamó la (C/C) dando un paso atrás - tienes una obsesión conmigo Camus, me tratas como si fuera una muñeca, comprándome cosas sin valor sentimental, manteniéndome encerrada en aquel lugar solo para admirar lo que tu llamas belleza - le miró con furia, no se quedaría callada esta vez

\- está bien, tienes razón puede que no esté expresando correctamente lo que siento por ti, por ese motivo regresemos y dialoguemos, dime que es lo que esperas de alguien enamorado pero, aléjate de aquel acantilado -

\- no, no quiero regresar…no quiero estar encerrada, quiero recuperar mi libertad - le miró ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos - pero claramente no tengo escapatoria, eres más alto, más fuerte que yo. No lograre salir de este lugar y…si para poder obtener mi libertad debo tomar esta medida…lo haré - dijo retrocediendo otro paso más - si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado enseñarte que es el amor, no eres una mala persona solo que, no comprendes que no puedes tener todo en este mundo - sonrió con tristeza - Adiós…Camus - y tras aquellas últimas palabras saltó al vacío.

El rubio en su desesperación trato de alcanzarla, pero ya era muy tarde; cuando miró hacia abajo vio el cuerpo de la bella mujer que le había cautivado y le había hecho buscar cualquier medida para que estuviera a su lado. Ahora aquel cuerpo, ensangrentado y sin vida, era lo único que quedaba de ella, si tan solo él hubiera comprendido el significado del amor, si tan solo no la hubiera forzado a vivir con él para observarla todos los días, la historia podría haber sido diferente.


	18. Especial de Cumpleaños: Camus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (C/O) = Color de ojos  
> (T/Ap) = Tu apodo

Los chicos de Quartet Night junto con (T/N) se encontraban en el departamento de Reiji preparando todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Camus, el rubio se encontraba de cumpleaños y el castaño decidió que debían celebrarlo como corresponde.

\- Reiji, ¿estás seguro que Camus no se molestará si hacemos esto? - pregunto la (C/C) mirando al castaño preocupada.

\- no te preocupes (T/Ap)-chan Myu-chan no se molestará, te lo aseguro - dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras decoraba

\- espero que sea así - murmuró la chica mientras continuaba decorando.

\- (T/N) no tiene sentido discutir con él, cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión - habló Ranmaru desde la cocina, él estaba encargado de preparar los aperitivos.

\- pero quizás los hubiera escuchado a ustedes, y aun así se encuentran ayudando - dijo extrañada

\- eso es porque si no lo hacemos Reiji seguiría molestando - suspiró Ai ordenando algunas cosas.

\- ¡No hablen como si esto fuera una carga! - reprochó Reiji

\- eres molesto/cállate - dijeron al mismo tiempo Ai y Ranmaru logrando sacar una risa de parte de (T/N) y un quejido de Reiji por lo fríos que eran con él.

Así continuaron decorando y preparando todo entre discusiones y risas. Cerca de las 10 de la noche el cumpleañero llegó al departamento que compartía con los integrantes de Quartet Night, había sido un día ajetreado a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, tuvo sesiones de fotos y entrevistas televisivas donde hablaban sobre su cumpleaños, si lo celebraría o no o que le gustaría de regalo. Para el rubio todo esto era pesado, después de todo el mostraba otra cara hacia el público. Cuando entró al departamento encontró todo apagado y eso le extraño un poco, después de todo sus compañeros solían quedarse hasta tarde para hablar sobre una nueva canción o arreglar detalles del baile, en esos momentos las luces se prendieron y cuatro personas le lanzaron confeti con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tanjoubi Omedetou Camus! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿pero qué…? - el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba algo así pero luego frunció levemente el ceño e iba protestar pero fue interrumpido por la (C/O).

\- ¡antes que nos regañes! Nosotros creímos que deberías celebrar tu cumpleaños, es un día especial después de todo, tenemos que dar gracias porque estás aquí y porque pudiste conocernos a todos nosotros, a pesar de las peleas y diferencias - le sonrió, sabía que Reiji quería decir algo similar también pero con el poco respeto que le tenían al castaño prefirió hablar ella.

\- ¡eso! Myu-chan debes celebrar tu cumpleaños con tus amigos - sonrió el castaño - además (T/Ap)-chan ayudó a RanRan con los dulces, no puedes rechazar algo así - dijo serio

\- bueno supongo que por esta vez podría celebrarlo, para no ser descortés con (T/A) - dijo Camus mirándola.

Lo que muchos sabían pero que Camus y (T/N) ignoraban era que, los dos últimos tenían sentimientos mutuos, por ese motivo, en el fondo Camus estaba feliz de poder comer algo hecho por la (C/C) mas si se trataba de algo dulce. De esta forma los 5 fueron a sala de estar y tomaron unos vasos con refresco para realizar un brindis.

\- por Camus, que aun siendo un gruñón tiene grandes amigos, feliz cumpleaños Myu-chan - dijo (T/N) con una sonrisa divertida y alzó el vaso junto a los demás - ¡salud! -


	19. Tsukimiya Ringo: Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: basado en nos juegos sweet serenade y After Secret.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> (T/Ap) = Tu apodo

Se habían conocido en un bar aunque él iba vestido de mujer en aquel momento, por lo que (T/N) jamás pensó que sería un hombre hasta que el pelirrosa despertó en su departamento a la mañana siguiente.

\- entonces… ¿eres un chico? - preguntó aun sin creerlo la (C/C) mirando atentamente al pelirrosa de cabello largo y ondulado.

\- ya te he dicho que si - dijo un poco hostil mientras frotaba su sien - ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a Tsukimiya Ringo? -

\- bueno, no estoy muy actualizada en el ámbito artístico - dijo mirándole - te traeré algo para la resaca - suspiró y fue al baño un momento regresando con una pastilla y un vaso con agua

\- ¿por qué me ayudas? - dijo Ringo mirándole atentamente

\- pues, en un principio era porque era peligroso que una mujer deambulara sola y ebria por las calles, ahora que se la verdad…pues porque no te podía dejar tirado y se lo que se siente sufrir de resaca - rió levemente entregándole el vaso y la pastilla

\- gracias - murmuró y se tomó la pastilla suspirando

\- creo que por hoy deberías descansar ¿tienes trabajo en la tarde? - preguntó

\- es mi día libre….-murmuró

\- oh y por eso anoche bebiste como si no hubiera un mañana - se burló

\- solo trataba de olvidar -

\- ¿un viejo amor? - preguntó mirándole atentamente pero no hubo reacción - entonces quizás un amigo importante- nuevamente no reacciono - entiendo, no creo que quieras contarle eso a una desconocida -

\- de todas formas debo regresar a mi departamento - dijo levantándose

\- creo que mejor descansas aquí, en el estado en el que estas no serás capaz de llegar ni a la puerta - suspiró e hizo que se sentara - una vez que te recuperes puedes irte -

\- no es necesario, ya me encuentro mejor -

\- el medicamento no ha hecho efecto así que no mientas, famoso o no te estoy ordenando que descanses - dijo mirándole seria - tengo algo de ropa por si quieres cambiarte -

\- …gracias - murmuró y la siguió hasta una habitación en donde ella le indicó donde estaba la ropa y lo dejó solo.

En el armario había ropa tanto femenina como masculina, Ringo se debatió por un momento el qué usar, ya que aquella chica, de la que aún no sabía su nombre, no había especificado que ropa podía utilizar.

Estaba cansado, y no sentía animo de ser el Idol travestido que todos conocían, hoy quería ser Tsukimiya Ringo, el chico que había terminado en el departamento de una desconocida por haber tomado unas copas de más, así que decidió utilizar la ropa de hombre. Una vez que se cambió salió de la habitación, ahora sin su peluca y descalzo buscando a la chica.

\- te queda bastante bien esa ropa - dijo la (C/C) saliendo de la cocina - _de hecho, se ve mejor de lo que esperaba_ \- pensó sonrojándose levemente

\- ¿por qué tenías ropa de hombre…? - preguntó un poco indeciso, él era un desconocido por lo que no le correspondía saber aquello

\- era de mi hermano - dijo encogiéndose de hombros la chica - o cierto, no me he presentado (T/A) (T/N) - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ahora vamos a desayunar, te ayudará a tener energía el resto del día - dijo haciendo una seña invitándolo a entrar a la cocina. 

Ringo asintió y la siguió a la cocina en donde había una pequeña mesa con un desayuno sencillo servido.

\- a decir verdad, no estaba segura de que se supone que coman los Idols y todo eso pero, creo que un buen café en la mañana a todos nos ayuda - dijo la (C/C) sonriendo levemente y tomó asiento junto al pelirrosa - estas muy callado - dijo mirándole atentamente

\- no sé qué es lo que quieres que diga - dijo mirándole mientras tomaba la taza de café, se encontraba tranquilo ya que en parte, ser él mismo.

\- es cierto, veamos… ¿por qué eres un Idol que se viste de mujer? No niego que te ves bien de esa forma pero creo que te ves mucho mejor ahora - dijo pensativa

\- más que nada es porque tengo un rostro bonito, por lo que actuando de manera más femenina y vistiendo como mujer tendría más trabajos -

\- que complicado el mundo de los Idols - suspiró - eso no tiene sentido creo que con la apariencia que tienes ahora de todas maneras tendrías trabajos, aunque bueno no se mucho al respecto -

\- supongo-

\- bueno, mejor toma tu desayuno - sonrió levemente y miró su reloj - ¡voy tarde! - exclamó levantándose - tendré que dejarte, una vez comas y descanses puedes regresar a tu departamento, fue un placer ayudarte - dijo despidiéndose y salió apresuradamente de la cocina.

\- _es muy extraña_ \- pensó sonriendo levemente, parecía una buena chica y no le molestó su cambio de actitud ni que se travistiera - _mejor termino de desayunar_ -

Ese mismo día Ringo regresó a su departamento, no sin antes dejarle una nota a la joven (T/N), los días transcurrieron y la (CC) comenzó a interesarse por el pelirrosa, realmente era bastante popular así que no comprendía como era que no lo conocía hasta esa noche. Notó que su personalidad era completamente diferente en los programas, como él había mencionado era más femenina y alegre, pero era capaz de notar que no era completamente él. Por otro lado Ringo también se había interesado en (T/N), cuando investigó un poco de ella, descubrió que era 5 años menor que él y que trabajaba como diseñadora de vestuario, incluso él llegó a usar alguno de los atuendos de ella había diseñado, por lo que le parecía divertido que ella no le conociera.

Al tener un interés mutuo, jamás perdieron el contacto por lo que se mensajeaban de vez en cuando o bien hablaban por teléfono en las noches, poco a poco se iba formando una extraña y secreta relación, en sus días libres se reunían en el departamento de la (C/C) para mayor seguridad, conversaban de diferentes temas y se iban conociendo poco a poco, y de esa manera sus lazos se iban fortaleciendo. De un momento para otro y sin saber cómo ocurrió realmente, comenzaron a ser una pareja. (T/N) se había vuelto un pilar fundamental para Ringo y era una de la pocas personas que lo había visto con su verdadera apariencia.

\- sabes (T/Ap) hay veces qué…me sentía muy inseguro antes de que comenzáramos a salir, de hecho aún me siento inseguro…de que puedas dejarme en algún momento - confesó sorpresivamente el pelirrosa mirando a la chica mientras la abrazaba

\- no deberías sentirte así, no te dejaría - rió - me cautivaste completamente - le dio un pequeño beso.

\- pero...bueno, sigo tomando una apariencia femenina para ser Idol - dijo mirándole.

\- no le veo problema - le sonrió - de hecho lo prefiero así, ya que de esa forma solo yo tengo el privilegio de verte en esta forma, el hechizo de cenicienta se rompe a las 12, o bien en este caso cuando llegas a mi departamento pero no te preocupes, porque el príncipe siempre será capaz de encontrarla -

\- ¿dices que eres mi príncipe? - preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido

\- y tu cenicienta - rió

\- ya veremos, quien es la princesa en este cuento - le susurró al oído de manera traviesa mientras la (C/C) volvía a reír. 


	20. Especial de Cumpleaños: Ryuuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: La protagonista es mayor de edad.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello

(T/N) se encontraba bebiendo en un pequeño bar por la tarde, su mirada estaba perdida. Hoy era un día especial, una fecha muy importante para ella pero, se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Él no la acompañaba.

Miró nuevamente su teléfono y suspiró, apenas eran las 5pm y ella se encontraba en aquel lugar, bebiendo con tranquilidad.

\- Patético – murmuró con una sonrisa y suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba su primer vaso con la mitad de la cerveza - * ni siquiera es que me guste tanto el licor * - pensó con burla y volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó una voz masculina provocando que la chica se tensara de sobremanera, ella conocía perfectamente aquella voz - ¿puedo… (T/N)? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

La (C/C) volteo a verlo lentamente, ¿Cuántos años habían trascurrido desde la última vez que se encontraron?, el tiempo había pasado por sobre ellos de una manera impresionante, él se veía mucho más maduro que antes. Él ya no era un chiquillo con un sueño de ser Idol, ahora era un hombre con responsabilidades, mirada madura y serena ¿qué pensaría él de ella?

\- claro, puedes sentarte…Ryuuya - sonrió levemente tras ese pequeño silencio que se había formado y el hombre se sentó a su lado - ha pasado mucho - dijo con la intención de entablar una conversación

\- me atrevería a decir que casi 10 años - sonrió levemente el mayor mientras le pedía al cantinero un trago sin alcohol - ¿no es muy temprano para beber? - preguntó volteando a verla fijamente

\- que te puedo decir, hoy tengo un poco de tiempo libre - le sonrió la chica mirándole fijamente a sus ojos - has cambiado - soltó sin más.

\- ¿eso crees? - rió levemente, su voz era profunda por lo que le provocó un leve escalofrío a la chica - solo me he hecho más viejo, pero sigo siendo el mismo, en cambio tú, no has cambiado en nada - le sonrió levemente tomando uno de los mechones (C/C) de la chica - sigues siendo hermosa -

\- me halaga viniendo de ti - le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo, no podía evitarlo aquel hombre aun después de tanto, le seguía provocando aquellas sensaciones de romance adolescente. - y bien ¿qué haces tú por aquí en un día como este? - preguntó

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó extrañado

\- bueno…hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Creí que Ringo te lo celebraría -

\- oh eso, pues sí, me han hecho una pequeña fiesta en la agencia desde la mañana - suspiró con pesar - estoy agradecido de ello pero no soy de esas personas que disfrutan celebraciones grandes-

\- lo sé - sonrió la chica mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente a su vaso y bebió un poco - siempre has sido un amargado, un lobo solitario que quiere pasar las celebraciones con pocas personas - rió

\- ¿esa visión tienes de mí? - dijo divertido mientras le daba un leve empujón haciendo que (T/N) riera.

\- bueno solo un poco, debo admitir que te conozco bastante bien, me atrevería a decir que incluso mejor que Ringo - sonrió con orgullo (T/N)

\- que optimista - le sonrió y luego suspiró mirando su trago, no se había dado cuenta cuando se lo habían llevado - (T/N)… ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó? - preguntó con calma mientras tomaba el vaso y bebía un poco de su contenido

\- pues…éramos dos chiquillos con grandes sueños que se enamoraron en el momento equivocado - sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba la barra - tu tenías muy claros tus ideales, para ti el dedicarte cien por ciento a tu trabajo era importante ya valoras mucho el esfuerzo y la dedicación, por otra parte yo aún no sabía qué hacer con mi vida y solo quería disfrutarla, supongo que en esos momentos no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, luego yo me fui al extranjero y comenzamos a perder contacto. Cuando regrese a Japón eras alguien muy popular, participabas en muchos dramas y películas; por un momento pensé que nunca más lograríamos hablar pero lo divertido es que, a pesar de perder el contacto y, tratar de alejarnos el uno del otro hoy nos volvemos a encontrar - rió levemente

\- realmente ha pasado mucho - suspiró Ryuuya mirándole de reojo - por un momento…creí que no nos volveríamos a encontrar y, cuando supe de tu llegada a Japón Ringo insistió en que te buscara pero, debo admitir que en ese entonces me acobardé, temía no ser capaz de poder hablar de esta forma contigo, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que era un miedo ridículo -

\- sí, muy ridículo - carcajeo - ambos somos patéticos - le miró y sonrió - pero dejemos de hablar del pasado, hoy es tu cumpleaños, no puedes pasarlo recordando nostálgicamente que hiciste bien y que no - tomó su vaso nuevamente y bebió el resto del contenido. - tengo dos cosas que decirte - le miró seriamente - primero…- buscó algo en su bolso y luego se lo entregó - no preguntes por qué ya que ni yo misma lo sé, pero tenía el presentimiento que nos veríamos. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños-

El mayor sonrió levemente y abrió la pequeña caja entre sus manos encontrándose con un llavero con forma de motocicleta - vaya, un lindo detalle de tu parte - dijo observando el llavero y luego centró toda su mirada en ella - ¿qué es lo segundo? -

\- llegaste aquí en tu motocicleta ¿verdad?, lo digo porque pediste un trago sin alcohol, muy responsable de tu parte - rió levemente.

\- no puedo negarlo - rió también - pero ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? -

\- ¿por qué no damos un paseo? - le sonrió mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa y se levantaba.

\- ¿segura? - preguntó mientras imitaba su accionar

\- claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? -

\- porque al momento de que te subas conmigo en ella y te sujetes de mí para no caer, no te dejaré ir nuevamente - dijo serio acercándose

\- y… ¿no has pensado que quizás no quiero que me dejes ir? - preguntó ella mientras también se acercaba y alzaba la mirada para verlo. - esta vez será diferente, somos adultos y lograremos la forma de hacer que funcione - le sonrió

\- estoy de acuerdo - sonrió levemente y le tomó del mentón - creo que en estos momentos prefiero otro regalo de cumpleaños - dijo y sin más le robó un lento y apasionado beso que fue correspondido por la chica.

\- te extrañé Ryuuya - murmuró con una sonrisa la (C/C) cuando cortaron el beso - Feliz cumpleaños- dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de él, a pesar de los años, el amor continuaba en ambos y esta vez las cosas serían completamente diferentes.


End file.
